Pour Toujours
by Cecile5410
Summary: En aout 2005, Blaine disparaît tragiquement et Kurt est inconsolable de la perte de son mari. 8 ans plus tard, il reçoit d'étranges emails anonymes. (Ne le dis à personne sauce Klaine).
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour :)**

**J'étais en train de regarder le film _Ne le dis à personne_ à la télé la dernière fois (de Guillaume Canet avec François Cluzet et Marie-Josée Croze, adapté du livre de Harlan Coben) et tout à coup mon cerveau s'est imaginé Klaine à la place. Donc ça a cogité et une histoire est sortie de ma tête. **

**C'est la même histoire que la film/livre, à quelques détails près mise à la sauce Klaine. Du coup c'est pas hyper original mais j'espère que vous aimerez parce que moi ça me plait :)**

**Rated M je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est plus sûr pour la violence quelques fois.**

**Et pas d'inquiétude, cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite donc ça ne me mettra pas en retard pour les autres histoires. (pas plus que je ne le suis déjà ^^)**

**Dernière chose, je dois vous avertir de la mort de deux personnages qui ne sont ni Finn, ni Kurt, ni Blaine. (oops j'ai spoilé lol).**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 / Prologue**

Aout 2005

Une voiture bleue ciel s'avança dans l'allée menant à la prestigieuse école Dalton Academy, lycée privé pour garçons aux exigences et à la politique disciplinaire stricts. A l'intérieur de cette voiture, deux jeunes hommes pour qui ce temps-là semblait déjà bien loin mais les souvenirs vivaces comme au premier jour alors qu'ils se garaient sur le parking de l'école.

"Je t'avais dit de te dépêcher, Blaine, on ne va pas pouvoir profiter du soleil." Se plaignit Kurt en descendant de la voiture.

"Excuse-moi, j'avais un dossier à finir. Tu sais, l'affaire Caliari, j'ai l'audience lundi." Répondit Blaine.

"Je sais, chéri, désolé." soupira Kurt. Il voyait bien que quelque chose perturbait Blaine depuis quelques temps et il mettait ça sur le compte de cette affaire stressante.

"Allez viens, allons marquer cette année." Dit Blaine en souriant.

Il prit la main de Kurt et ils marchèrent le long d'un sentier vers le bois derrière l'école. Ça leur rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Quand ils s'étaient connus, et avant d'être en couple, Kurt et Blaine adoraient passer de longues heures à discuter, entre les cours, pendant la pause de midi, n'importe quand. Ils étaient passés de assis à une table avec un café à marcher dans les jardins extrêmement bien entretenus de l'école.

Ils s'aventuraient un peu plus loin à chaque fois, découvrant les bois, et ensuite le lac, le sentier bordier de fleurs menant à une petite clairière où trônait un grand arbre au centre. On aurait pu dire, à ce moment-là, que leur avancement dans le bois jusqu'à cet arbre correspondait à l'avancement de leur relation, devenant de plus en plus proches, partageant de plus en plus de choses, leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, leurs désirs, leur amour. Et quand ils étaient passés au milieu des fleurs, et qu'ils s'étaient trouvés devant cet arbre, si majestueux au milieu de cet oasis vert, il leur était paru tout à fait naturel de se pencher l'un vers l'autre et de s'embrasser. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils s'en souviendraient toute leur vie.

Personne, aucun élève n'allait dans ces bois, donc aucun d'eux n'avaient découvert le lac derrière les bois, à la limite de la propriété de la Dalton Academy. Et c'était devenu leur endroit.

Ils marchèrent dans ce même sentier, entre ces mêmes fleurs, comme tous les ans en se tenant la main et en se souriant. Arrivés devant l'arbre, Kurt sourit à la vue de leur marque. K+B suivi d'un nombre de bâtons correspondants au nombre d'années écoulées depuis leur premier baiser.

"Le fait que tu aies réussi à faire un rond dans le bois m'étonnera toujours." Rigola Kurt en regardant le rond que Blaine avait gravé dans l'arbre au-dessus de l'année de leur mariage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il y en a qui sont doués de leurs mains." Taquina Blaine en sortant le couteau de sa poche. Il s'approcha du tronc et commença à faire un dixième bâton.

"Oui bien sûr, et ceux qui sont doués de leurs mains se font mal et viennent me voir pour que je les soigne." Répondit Kurt en rigolant à nouveau. "10 ans. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on s'est embrassés ici il y a dix ans." Dit-il alors que Blaine rangeait le couteau dans sa poche et faisait un pas en arrière pour admirer son travail.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait il y a dix ans ?" demanda Blaine innocemment.

"On s'est embrassés." Répéta Kurt, rigolant à l'expression innocente de son mari.

"Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu veux parler." Dit Blaine.

"Idiot." Murmura Kurt en souriant avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Blaine sourit et laissa Kurt le pousser contre l'arbre et l'embrasser tendrement.

"Mais tu m'aimes." Murmura Blaine en reprenant son souffle.

"Bien sûr que je t'aime, enfin." Rigola Kurt en l'embrassant à nouveau. "Allez viens, on va se baigner."

Blaine rigola et le regarda d'un air curieux. "Tu veux jamais te baigner. Et il fait presque nuit." Dit-il pour essayer d'être raisonnable mais Kurt était déjà en train de marcher vers le lac.

Kurt commença par enlever ses chaussures et chaussettes et les ranger proprement sur le ponton. Blaine enleva son t-shirt et le balança par terre avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. "Je vais quand même bien plus vite que toi." Rigola-t-il en enlevant son pantalon. Il finit de se déshabiller complètement avant de plonger dans l'eau, nageant en apnée pendant un moment avant de remonter à la surface et de s'essuyer les yeux. "Allez viens." Dit-il à Kurt en train de plier sa veste et son t-shirt.

"J'arrive." Répondit Kurt. "Si tu veux te la jouer impatient, je vais y aller très doucement." il défit le bouton de son jeans et baissa la fermeture éclair avant de lentement baisser son pantalon en rigolant. Blaine se mit à rire aussi, ses yeux ne quittant pas Kurt qui continuait de se déshabiller en passant à son boxer. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il fit un petit tour sur lui-même comme les mannequins sous le sourire amusé de son mari avant de plonger dans l'eau à son tour et de le rejoindre.

Ils passèrent un bon moment dans l'eau, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser, où à nager, à s'éclabousser et ils se sentirent heureux. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement sur le ponton à l'opposé de celui duquel ils avaient sauté et s'allongèrent, regardant le ciel et la nuit tomber.

"Blaine ?" dit Kurt, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine dans la pénombre.

"Oui ?" répondit Blaine.

"T'as vu le bébé de Rachel et Finn comme il est mignon ?" commença Kurt. "Barbara, j'en étais sûr, connaissant Rachel."

"Où tu veux en venir ?" lui demanda Blaine, sachant qu'il avait toujours une idée derrière la tête.

"Ça serait peut-être le moment d'y penser non ?" suggéra Kurt.

"Maintenant ?" dit Blaine, surpris. "Enfin, on est pas mal occupés en ce moment."

"Oui, c'est sûr qu'il faudrait que tu travailles un peu moins." Répondit Kurt d'un ton peut-être un petit peu trop dur.

"Quoi ? Tu veux encore parler de ça ? Tu vas m'engueuler parce que j'ai un travail ?" dit Blaine d'un ton amer et il se leva. "Eh bien je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça."

"Non, attends Blaine, excuse moi." Dit rapidement Kurt en s'asseyant. "Chéri, je suis désolé." Soupira-t-il et Blaine plongea dans l'eau, nageant pour rejoindre l'autre rive. "Blaine, attends." Appela Kurt en regardant Blaine remonter l'échelle du ponton opposé et remettre ses vêtements. Il soupira et décida de laisser un peu de temps à Blaine pour se calmer. Il n'avait jamais de tact quand ils parlaient sérieusement et Blaine s'énervait facilement.

Et puis il entendit un cri. "A l'aide!" Blaine. Blaine avait crié. Le sang de Kurt se glaça dans ses veines et il se figea pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever brusquement. "Blaine!" cria-t-il. "Blaine!" il s'élança dans l'eau et nagea du plus vite qu'il put vers l'autre ponton. _Mon dieu, pourvu que Blaine aille bien. Mon dieu, pourvu que Blaine aille bien_. Répéta-t-il dans sa tête comme une sorte de mantra qui pourrait faire plier la réalité à sa volonté. Peut-être qu'il s'était juste fait mal, ou que la voiture avait été volé, non il ne pouvait pas voir la voiture depuis là, peut-être que-

Alors qu'il montait l'échelle du ponton à la hâte, le flux de pensées de Kurt fut brusquement interrompu par un homme vêtu de noir qui sortit des buissons et le frappa avec une batte de baseball. La première fois dans les jambes, la deuxième fois dans la poitrine et la troisième fois dans l'estomac.

Tout devint noir et le corps de Kurt inconscient retomba dans l'eau.


	2. Chapitre 2

**hello :) Bonne année à tous !**

**c'est très sympa d'avoir tout déjà écrit à l'avance haha. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**[ 8 ans plus tard, 2013 ]**

* * *

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille assise sur le siège passager a côté de lui alors qu'il conduisait jusqu'à l'école un lundi matin. Elle avait déjà huit ans, et elle était incroyable. Elle ressemblait vraiment à ses parents, physiquement, et dans l'attitude aussi parfois. Elle se mettait à faire une mimique ou à dire quelque chose et Kurt jurerait voir Rachel.

Kurt gara la voiture devant l'école et se tourna vers la petite fille. "Allez Barbara, c'est l'heure de l'école." dit-il en souriant. Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de l'autre côté pour laisser sortir Barbara.

"Tu viens à ma fête d'anniversaire, demain soir, hein?" Demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux plaidants qui rappelaient toujours à Kurt ceux de son frère.

"Je vais en parler avec maman, chérie." répondit Kurt. Il lui prit la main et traversa la route sur le passage piéton avant de passer le portail de l'école.

"Moi je veux que tu viennes, il y aura plein de bonbons." Dit Barbara en souriant. Son anniversaire était enfait passé d'une semaine et demie mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire une fête.

"Je sais." Répondit Kurt avec un petit rire. "Vas maintenant, ne sois pas en retard. C'est ton papa qui viendra te chercher ce soir."

"D'accord. A demain soir." Dit Barbara en gloussant et elle s'éloigna, marchant jusqu'à ses copines de l'autre côté de la cour.

Kurt sourit et retourna dans sa voiture. Il regarda l'école une dernière fois avant de conduire vers l'hôpital. Il arriva dix minutes plus tard et se gara sur la place réservée Dr Hummel, comme il le faisait tous les jours. Il descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

"Bonjour docteur, comment allez-vous?" dit la secrétaire en voyant Kurt arriver.

"Bonjour Laetitia, ça va bien et vous ? Du nouveau ?" demanda Kurt.

"Ça va, ça va." Dit-elle en souriant. "Vous avez le petit Théo dans votre bureau."

"Oh, que lui est-il arrivé?"

"Il avait rendez-vous." Répondit Laëtitia en tendant un dossier à Kurt.

"Merci." Dit Kurt. Il prit le dossier et marcha jusqu'à son bureau mais il s'arrêta net en entendant la télé dans la salle d'attente. _"La police a déterré deux corps il y a quelques jours près d'un lac à proximité de l'école privée Dalton Academy. L'enquête est en cours, les deux corps n'ont pas encore été identifiés et la police devrait bientôt interroger le propriétaire de ce lac, Kurt Hummel."_ Kurt vit une photo de lui apparaitre à l'écran et il détourna les yeux. Il avait décidé d'acheter le lac et les environs pour être sûr que personne d'autre n'irait jamais, que personne ne se baignerait dans ce lac, que personne ne graverait leurs noms sur cet arbre. Mais lui-même n'y était jamais retourné.

Il décida de ne pas y penser maintenant car il était au travail et il ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il enfila sa blouse blanche accrochée derrière avant de se tourner vers les parents assis en face de son bureau.

"Bonjour, M. et Mme Johnson." Dit-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Il alluma l'ordinateur et regarda le dossier brièvement avant de lever les yeux vers le couple.

"Bonjour, docteur," Répondit Mme Johnson.

"C'est le rappel des... vaccins." dit Kurt à voix basse pour que l'enfant n'entende pas. Il ne savait que trop bien comment les enfants réagissaient au mot vaccin. Ça avait été un peu l'enfer quand il avait essayé de faire le rappel de vaccin de Barbara il y a deux ans parce que Finn lui avait dit avant et lui avait expliqué que c'était une seringue dans son bras. Kurt en rigolait encore, il se demandait comment son frère pouvait être un si bon prof alors qu'il arrivait toujours à effrayer sa fille. Kurt sourit a cette pensée. Ils étaient sa famille, c'était grâce à eux qu'il avait tenu... peu importe.

Kurt se racla la gorge pour ne pas penser à _ça_. Parce que ça le faisait toujours pleurer, parce qu'il faisait toujours des cauchemars, ou pire, des rêves ou son mari était là avec lui et qui le laissaient avec un trou si grand dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur avait été arraché. Et il finissait dans les bras de Rachel ou de Finn à raconter encore et encore les mêmes histoires entre deux sanglots. Ça allait un peu mieux depuis qu'il avait déménagé, avait pris un appartement plus petit ou les souvenirs n'étaient pas aussi présents, des souvenirs de baisers, de projets, de mariages, de disputes, d'amour. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Kurt et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever. Il avait mis tout ça derrière lui, c'était fini. Qu'importe s'il n'avait plus l'impression de vivre mais seulement de survivre depuis huit ans, c'était sa vie maintenant.

"Alors Theo, comment ça va ?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur la table d'examen.

"Ça va, et vous?" Répondit poliment le petit Théo.

Kurt sourit. "Tu es bien poli, dis donc. C'est très bien. Et moi ça va aussi."

Le petit garçon sourit d'un air fier et Kurt sortit le flacon de vaccin et planta la seringue dedans pour la remplir. Il appuya légèrement dessus pour la tester et puis la reposa pour prendre un coton et du désinfectant et le passer sur le bras de Théo.

"Ok bonhomme, tu vois ça ? C'est cool, non?" Dit Kurt en désignant la petite peluche épinglée a sa blouse. Un cadeau de Blaine à la fin de ses études. Il lui en avait offert plusieurs parce que _les enfants adorent les peluches_, avait-il dit.

Théo hocha la tête et regarda le petit ours en peluche. "Il est mignon." Dit-il en souriant et il se mît à fixer la peluche avec des yeux fascinés et à l'étudier dans les moindres détails.

"Tu veux me le décrire?" Demanda Kurt alors qu'il reprenait la seringue en main.

"Marron. Salopette euh… rouge." Décrit le garçon, l'air concentré. "Et oh un nœud papillon rose." Gloussa-t-il. Kurt enfonça l'aiguille doucement dans son bras sous le regard mi fasciné, mi amusé des parents et Théo ne le remarqua même pas. Kurt retira l'aiguille une minute plus tard alors que Théo s'évertuait toujours à décrire le nounours, cherchant la couleur de ses yeux cette fois. Kurt désinfecta l'endroit encore une fois avant de mettre un pansement.

"Et voilà, bonhomme, tu as un nounours comme le mien sur le bras, c'est super." dit Kurt en souriant et reposant le petit garçon au sol.

"Oui mais il a pas de nœud papillon." Dit Théo en faisant la moue et Kurt rit. Il partit s'asseoir à son ordinateur et tapa sur son clavier pendant que la petite famille se levait.

"Repassez par la réceptionniste en sortant." Leur dit Kurt.

"Merci docteur." Dit M. Johnson et Kurt sourit. Ils sortirent du bureau en laissant la porte ouverte et Kurt reporta son attention sur son écran en attendant le prochain rendez-vous. Son téléphone vibra et il regarda le message.

De Rachel.

On mange ensemble ?

A Rachel

Pourquoi pas. Au McCarthy à 13h ? J'ai des rendez-vous jusque-là.

De Rachel.

Ça marche. A tout à l'heure.

La voix de Laëtitia se fit entendre dans l'interphone. _"Docteur, votre père a appelé." _dit-elle.

Kurt soupira et appuya sur le bouton pour répondre. "_Vous lui avez dit que j'étais occupé ?" _demanda-t-il.

_"Oui, et que vous le rappelleriez." _

"_Merci_."

Kurt soupira. Il essayait d'éviter son père comme il pouvait. Il savait que c'était loin d'une attitude adulte et mature mais il savait aussi très bien ce que son père allait lui dire. 'Reviens, Kurt. Viens ici quelques jours, ça te fera du bien, je te demande pas d'emménager ici, juste de venir nous voir.' Kurt connaissait ce discours par cœur. Il n'était pas retourné dans l'Ohio depuis huit ans, enfin si, une fois par an pour voir les parents de Blaine. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père c'était lui qui était venu pour Noël l'an passé. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler mais il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire et Kurt se sentait fatigué rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir cette conversation. Alors peut être que oui, il l'évitait un peu.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de son bureau et d'accueillir son prochain rendez-vous.

* * *

Kurt aimait ce restaurant. L'atmosphère était agréable et les plats délicieux. Le McCarthy, c'était leur restaurant à Rachel et lui. Et ils faisaient un saumon à tomber. Un saumon que Kurt était justement en train de déguster.

"Alors les répétitions?" Demanda Kurt.

"C'est super. J'adore, j'étais vraiment faite pour ce rôle." Répondit Rachel avec un sourire brillant de bonheur.

"Excellent." Kurt lui sourit en retour. Rachel avait décroché le rôle tant convoité de Fanny Brice depuis quelques semaines déjà dans une reprise de Funny Girl à Broadway et elle était aux anges. Bien sûr, Kurt avait tout de suite deviné que ça avait créé des tensions avec Finn comme elle n'était plus souvent à la maison mais elle avait l'air heureuse, et Kurt aimait voir ça. Peut-être qu'il vivait le bonheur par procuration, mais au moins il avait une bonne raison de sourire.

"Oui, j'ai toujours su que j'étais née pour la scène." ajouta-t-elle.

"Oh ça je sais." Rit Kurt.

"Bon alors et toi ? Ça s'est bien passé avec Barbara ce matin ?" Demanda Rachel.

"Oui très bien, pourquoi ça se serait mal passé ?" Dit Kurt, curieux.

"Je ne sais pas, elle est un peu difficile en ce moment." Soupira Rachel.

"Tu n'as pas pensé que c'était parce qu'elle ne te voyait plus autant qu'avant?" commença prudemment Kurt.

Rachel se tut pendant un moment avant de soupirer à nouveau. "Enfin bref, tu viens à son anniversaire ? Je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait que tu viennes."

"Rachel, je ne peux pas." Dit Kurt en baissant les yeux vers son assiette. "Je vais voir les parents de Blaine demain soir."

"Encore?" répondit Rachel en haussant les sourcils. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Je peux passer après." Proposa Kurt.

"Ecoute Kurt, je comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à aller les voir une fois par an pour célébrer le souvenir de sa mort. C'est morbide." Dit Rachel en secouant la tête et Kurt la regarda avec de grands yeux, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il continua à la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire. "Excuse-moi, Kurt. Pardon, j'aurais pas dû dire ça."

"C'est bon." Dit Kurt en haussant les épaules. "Je sais ce que tu en penses. Je passerais après pour donner son cadeau à la petite." Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

"Oh et il y a l'audition de l'école de musique ce soir." Informa Rachel.

"Oh, c'est vrai ?" s'étonna Kurt. "Ah oui, c'est vrai, je crois que tu m'en avais parlé."

"Je ne peux pas y aller, j'ai répétition."

"Tu n'y vas pas ?" demanda Kurt encore plus étonné.

"Non…" répondit Rachel l'air un peu honteuse.

"Et après tu me reproches de ne pas aller à la fête d'anniversaire ? Moi je vais y aller, pour voir mon frère et ma filleule jouer du piano." Dit Kurt d'un ton de reproche.

* * *

Quand il revint à son bureau cet après midi là, il vit qu'un policier l'attendait dans son bureau. Il se tendit immédiatement, regardant l'homme d'un air suspicieux alors qu'il s'asseyait derrière son bureau.

"Bonjour." Dit le policier.

"Bonjour. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ?" répondit Kurt.

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, en creusant pour réparer les canalisations, la DDE a retrouvé deux corps à la limite de votre propriété." Dit-il et Kurt hocha la tête.

"Oui, j'ai vu ça à la télé." Répondit Kurt.

"Oui, la médiatisation de cette affaire nous a un peu échappée."

"Apparemment, oui." Kurt avait presque envie de rire.

"M. Hummel, pouvez-vous me dire quand vous y êtes allé la dernière fois ?"

"Anderson-Hummel." Le corrigea Kurt. "Il y a huit ans." Dit-il. "Vous avez identifiés les corps?"

"Non, les analyses sont en cours. Nous savons pour l'instant que ce sont deux hommes blanc, tués par balle il y a plus de cinq ans." Expliqua le policier.

"Vous dites que les corps ont été retrouvés à la limite de ma propriété, donc pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?" demanda Kurt.

"Eh bien, nous voudrions élargir les recherches et pour cela, nous aurions besoin de votre autorisation pour..."

"Vous l'avez." Accepta Kurt.

"Signez ici." Dit le policier en lui tendant une feuille. Kurt lit la feuille attentivement avant de signer en bas. "Je suis désolé de remettre tout cette histoire sur le tapis, je sais que le meurtrier de votre mari a été jugé…"

"Oh arrêtez votre baratin." Le coupa Kurt. "Vous pensiez que c'était moi."

"Vous étiez son mari. Les membres de la famille sont les premiers suspects." Expliqua le policier.

"Bah bien sûr, vous avez bien perdu du temps avec ces conneries, c'est bien." Rétorqua Kurt. "Et avec ça, mon mari est mort !"

"La police a examiné toutes les possibilités, docteur." Dit-il et puis ils furent silencieux pendant un moment. "Um… j'aurais besoin d'une dernière chose." Annonça-t-il prudemment.

"Quoi ?" demanda Kurt.

"Un échantillon de sang, pour un test ADN." Répondit le policier. "Au moment de l'enlèvement de votre mari, vous aviez déclaré avoir été frappé." Commença-t-il.

"Oui." Confirma Kurt, se demandant où tout cela pouvait bien mener.

"Eh bien, on a retrouvé une batte de baseball avec les corps; une batte avec des traces de sang. La police scientifique l'a identifié du groupe A+. Vous êtes du groupe A+, n'est-ce pas, docteur ?"

"Oui, c'est ça." Répondit Kurt en regardant le policier de son regard perçant.

"On pourrait peut-être aussi dire que ce sont d'autres victimes de Guy Vallion, mais les tueurs en série changent très rarement de mode opératoire. Les corps ne portent aucunes traces de lacérations, les corps n'étaient pas nus, ni leurs poignets attachés avec une corde rouge."

"Et donc ?" conclut Kurt.

"Donc nous sommes un peu perdus, docteur." Soupira le policier.

"Et vous me dites ça a moi ? Vous voulez que subitement, je vous fasse apparaitre une preuve pour m'accuser sans aucun doutes des meurtres de ces deux hommes et de mon mari et ainsi vous faciliter la vie ?"

"Ne vous énervez pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre coopération."

"J'ai déjà tout dit à l'époque." Lui rétorqua Kurt.

"Oui effectivement, j'ai relu votre déclaration." Confirma le policier. "Les cris de votre mari, vous plongez, vous vous faites frapper et retombez dans l'eau et après vous vous réveillez à l'hôpital." Dit-il d'un air qui montrait clairement ses doutes. "et rien entre les deux, un blanc. Si le sang retrouvé sur la batte était le vôtre, ça entrainerait une réouverture de l'enquête."

Kurt soupira. Une réouverture de l'enquête, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter mais il hocha la tête. "Très bien, je vais appeler une infirmière et faire une prise de sang."

"Je vous remercie." Lui dit le policier avec un petit sourire. Décidément, Kurt ne l'aimait pas du tout.

* * *

Ce soir-là, après tous ses rendez-vous et après avoir fait cette prise de sang, Kurt s'assit à son bureau et poussa un long soupir. Il répondit a quelques mails et regarda son agenda pour le lendemain avant de tout fermer et d'éteindre son ordinateur pour aller à la soirée de l'école de musique.

Un nouveau mail était apparu dans sa boîte de réception juste au moment où il éteignait son ordinateur. Sujet: _K+B._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Arrivé à la soirée, Kurt voulut chercher Finn mais il était en retard donc son frère devait déjà être derrière le rideau à se préparer. Kurt s'assit dans les rangs du fond de l'immense salle. Et pas n'importe quelle salle. Le théâtre municipal de New York. C'est sûr que Christian Smythe, le directeur de cette école de musique 'pour enfants privilégiés' pouvait se le permettre. Kurt n'avait jamais compris la passion de cet homme pour cette école de musique, il pensait même qu'il l'avait acheté uniquement parce que son fils en faisait partie. Parfait petit fils à papa, hein?

Kurt porta son attention à la scène où un homme avait commencé à parler.

"Bonjour et bienvenue à l'audition annuelle de notre belle école de musique. Dans quelques instants, vous allez voir et entendre vos enfants jouer de leur instruments et pourrez constater des progrès qu'ils ont fait au cours de cette année." Dit l'homme dans le micro. "Mais avant cela, l'école de musique a un hommage à rendre." Tiens tiens, quand on parle du loup, pensa Kurt alors qu'une photo apparut sur l'écran géant derrière l'homme. _En hommage à Sebastian Smythe (1978-2005)_. "Pour ce faire, je vous demande d'accueillir le président de notre école ainsi que son adjoint et champion de batterie de l'état de New York. Messieurs Christian Smythe et Finn Hudson."

Christian Smythe fit son entrée sur la scène suivi de Finn qui se tint à côté de lui près du micro. "Bonjour à tous. Il y a huit ans, mon fils bien-aimé a perdu la vie dans un tragique accident. Il avait tellement donné à cette école, et à ces enfants. Il les aimait autant qu'il aimait la vie…"

Kurt écouta a peine le discours de Smythe, son esprit vagabondant encore a cette année 2005. Année maudite. L'année où lui aussi aurait dû mourir. C'est ce qu'il se disait parfois, si seulement lui aussi était mort cette nuit-là, il serait toujours avec son mari. Ils n'auraient pas été séparés par un salopard de tueur en série. Kurt n'avait d'ailleurs jamais su comment il s'en était sorti vivant, comment il était sorti de l'eau. Il ne savait ce qui était le pire, entendre Blaine crier à l'aide et ne rien pouvoir faire, ou se réveiller après trois jours de coma et apprendre que l'amour de sa vie avait été assassiné.

Kurt fut tiré de sa rêverie par la dame a côté de lui qui lui secouait gentiment l'épaule. "Monsieur." Dit-elle. "´Monsieur, vous allez bien?"

Kurt tourna la tête vers elle et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Huit ans et deux psy n'y avaient rien changé, il pleurait toujours. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes avec sa main et sourit à la dame. "Oui, oui, tout va bien." répondit-il en souriant. Il fit semblant de suivre attentivement la fin du discours de Smythe et sourit quand Finn changea de sujet et se mit à parler des enfants.

Kurt prêta une grande attention au reste de la soirée. Il regarda Finn jouer de la batterie avec un groupe reprenant _My Sharona_, une chanson qui mettait bien en valeur ses talents de batteur et il avait l'air de complètement s'éclater. Ils enchaînèrent sur une autre chanson qui le mettait encore plus en avant et il avait l'air de s'acharner sur sa batterie, usant de toute sa force.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des enfants d'entrer en scène et ils chantèrent tous en cœur une très belle interprétation de _You Can't Always Get What You Want_. Kurt sourit en voyant Finn regarder sa fille avec des yeux émerveillés et fiers.

Puis les enfants défilèrent les uns après les autres sur des morceaux individuels et Kurt se redressa sur sa chaise quand Barbara marcha sur la scène et s'assit au piano. Kurt n'avait pas eu de programme comme il était arrivé un peu en retard donc il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait jouer.

Barbara commença à jouer quelques notes au piano et Kurt se figea, un grand frisson parcourant son corps tout entier. Tout et tout le monde était donc contre lui. De toutes les chansons possibles et imaginables, pourquoi Barbara avait-elle à jouer Teenage Dream ? Ca semblait tellement injuste. Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à rester jusqu'à la fin. Il pouvait faire ça pour elle, il pouvait rester là à écouter la première chanson que lui avait chantée son défunt mari. Dès que Barbara eut terminé et que les applaudissements eurent retentis, Kurt se leva et quitta la salle, remarquant un homme vêtu de noir qui avait l'air menaçant mais de toute façon pour lui, tous les hommes en noir avaient l'air menaçant depuis l'accident.

Il rentra chez lui et se coucha directement, sachant qu'il aurait de la route de lendemain et que cette journée serait éprouvante.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kurt arriva à son bureau de bonne heure pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à faire avant qu'il ne commence les quelques rendez-vous qu'il avait avant d'aller voir les parents de Blaine. Il s'assit à son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur, une photo de Finn, Rachel, Barbara à 4 ans avec du chocolat plein la figure et lui apparut en fond d'écran et il sourit, comme à chaque fois. Il ouvrit ses e-mails et se mit à fixer le premier mail qui apparut. K+B. _K+B_. Quel genre de blague tordue était-ce encore ? Kurt se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, fixant le mail avant de finalement décider de l'ouvrir et il clique dessus. Il y avait marqué _Date anniversaire, 10h15. _Et un lien en dessous. Kurt devint de plus en plus curieux et il cliqua sur le lien, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Rien ne se passa, un message apparut disant _Erreur, la page que vous avez demandé n'existe pas_. Kurt soupira, honteux et même déçu de lui-même d'avoir cru que ça pouvait être quelque chose.

Il accueillit ses patients pendant les deux prochaines heures, oubliant presque ce mail bizarre alors qu'il se plongeait dans ce travail qu'il aimait. Il aimait les enfants, il s'entendait bien avec eux, il aimait bien leur parler et il aimait croire qu'il était bon à ça. Il soigna une cheville foulée, une mauvaise laryngite et termina avec une petite fille qui avait la varicelle et puis il retourna à son bureau pour faire des papiers.

Il jeta un œil à son ordinateur pour voir l'heure avant de retourner à ses dossiers mais soudain, quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête et il releva la tête brusquement. 10h14. C'était ça, le lien, _date anniversaire, 10h15_.

Kurt se dépêcha de rouvrir le mail marqué K+B et il cliqua sur le lien. Il y eut un message qui indiqua que la page chargeait et Kurt regarda l'écran d'un air anxieux. Puis une vidéo apparut, on aurait dit une caméra de surveillance de quelque part, un aéroport peut-être. Kurt vit quelques personnes passer devant la caméra, vers des escalators dont on apercevait le début, ils se dirigeaient d'un point à un autre sans se retourner, et la caméra était positionnée de telle manière que Kurt ne voyait que leur dos. Il était sur le point de refermer la page quand il vit une silhouette, un homme, plutôt petit, avec des cheveux noirs qui avaient l'air bouclés, de dos comme les autres. Le cœur de Kurt fit un bond dans sa poitrine même si la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui disait que ce n'était pas possible.

Et puis l'impossible se produisit. L'homme se retourna et Kurt put voir son visage. Il essaya de voir d'approcher son visage de l'écran pour mieux voir mais l'image était de mauvaise qualité. Kurt regarda l'écran, fixa l'écran, voulut traverser l'écran. C'était Blaine, il en était sûr. Il regardait la caméra, pourquoi se serait-il retourné pour regarder la caméra sinon ? Puis il se retourna à nouveau et quitta le champ de la caméra, laissant un Kurt complètement désemparé devant son écran. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce vraiment possible qu'il ait pu voir Blaine ? Ou était-il en train de péter à nouveau ?

Il était toujours sous le choc quand il vit qu'il avait reçu un deuxième mail, toujours d'une adresse anonyme. Il l'ouvrit, le cœur au bord des lèvres encore une fois alors qu'il lut le message:

_Demain, même heure + six heures._

_Connecte-toi sur , il y aura un message pour toi sous:_

_Nom d'utilisateur : Beatles_

_Mot de passe : Oiseau_

_NE LE DIS A PERSONNE. ON NOUS SURVEILLE._

Aucun nom, aucun indice, rien, mais Kurt savait que c'était Blaine. Quelque chose au fond de lui le lui disait. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible, Kurt avait été à son enterrement, il avait tenu la mère de Blaine dans ses bras, il faisait son deuil depuis huit ans.

Mais il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il avait vu. Ses yeux ne l'avaient jamais trompé. Il avait vu Blaine.

* * *

Des photos de Blaine partout, sur toutes les étagères, Blaine à la Dalton avec ses amis, Blaine à l'université, Blaine avec ses parents, Blaine le jour de son mariage. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, Kurt était bien chez les parents de Blaine. Il était assis sur le canapé dans le salon de la maison de M. et Mme Anderson. Elyse était assise en face de lui et le regardait de son regard attendri. Le silence régnait, seulement ponctués par quelque petites phrases ou une question par ci, par là. Tous les deux savaient pourquoi il était là, en souvenir de Blaine, comme tous les ans, et les mots n'étaient pas forcément nécessaires.

"Alors est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ?" demanda Elyse et Kurt soupira, ne disant rien pendant un moment. "Oh excuse-moi, Kurt, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes affaires."

"Je ne vois personne." Répondit en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

"Ecoute, Kurt." Commença Elyse. "Il nous manque tous terriblement, tu le sais, mais ça fait huit ans, tu as le droit de vivre ta vie. Il ne t'en voudrait pas." Dit-elle gentiment.

"Je sais, je sais bien." Répondit Kurt. "Mais ce n'est pas si facile." Soupira-t-il. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers la porte quand Nathan Anderson entra. Il revenait surement de la chasse.

"Je vais surveiller le poulet." Dit Elyse en se levant et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Salut." Dit Nathan en entrant dans le salon et il déposa son sac par terre.

"Bonjour." Répondit Kurt en se levant.

"Comment tu vas ?" demanda Nathan en marchant vers un buffet près de la fenêtre.

"Ça va, et vous ?" répondit Kurt en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement, il se préparait mentalement à poser sa question.

"Oh tu sais, la retraite… on a beaucoup de temps pour ne rien faire et on fait semblant d'avoir une vie palpitante." Soupira Nathan en se versant un verre de whisky. "Un verre?"

"Non merci." Répondit Kurt et il fit quelques pas vers Nathan, l'air hésitant. "Il y a quelque chose que je veux vous demander…" commença-t-il et Nathan lui jeta un regard interrogateur. "Comment était le corps de Blaine quand vous l'avez trouvé ?"

Le visage de Nathan se ferma et Kurt eut l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer avec son verre. "Je te demande pardon ?"

"Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de détails… mais là, j'ai besoin de savoir." Dit Kurt d'une voix basse. "Est-ce qu'il a été battu ?"

"Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?"

"Je dois vraiment savoir." Plaida Kurt.

"Il y avait des bleus et des marques de coups, oui." Informa Nathan.

"Où?" demanda Kurt.

"Kurt…"

"Sur son visage ?"

"Oui."

"Sur le corps aussi ?"

"J'ai pas vu son corps." Dit Nathan d'un ton froid. "Je l'ai identifié en tant que père, pas en tant que policier."

"Et v-vous l'avez identifié facilement ?" demanda Kurt d'une voix tremblante.

"Tu me demandes si j'ai identifié mon fils facilement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Kurt?" demanda Nathan qui commençait à s'énerver.

"Vous dites qu'il avait le visage plein de bleues." Insista Kurt.

"Tu commences à m'emmerder!" rétorqua Nathan. "Son œil gauche était gonflé, son nez était aplati, cassé; il avait des entailles sur le visage faites au cutter; sa mâchoire était disloquée."

Kurt resta sans voix, écoutant le récit d'horreur du corps de son mari. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Il regarda autour de lui un peu désespérément et son regard tomba sur encore une photo de Blaine ce qui le fit se sentir encore plus mal.

"Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles maintenant." Déclara Nathan.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

"Attends, Kurt, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ?" Demanda Rachel le soir même en regardant l'écran d'ordinateur.

"Oui, je sais, je sais très bien." Répondit Kurt. "Mais regarde bien."

Rachel se concentra sur la vidéo encore une fois et le cœur de Kurt se serra quand il vit cet homme regarder la caméra. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose, que ses lèvres bougeaient mais à ce stade la, Kurt savait que ça pouvait très bien être une hallucination. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

"Comment tu peux dire que c'est lui ? On voit rien sur cette image." Protesta Rachel.

"Rachel, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille." Dit Kurt les larmes aux yeux. Même avec huit ans de plus ? Se demanda-t-il.

"Je sais que ça a été très dur pour toi, mais ça fait huit ans. Ne rentre pas là-dedans, Kurt, je t'en prie. Tu vas devenir fou." Supplia Rachel.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je recevrais des mails comme ça sinon ? Réfléchis." Continua Kurt en fixant l'écran.

"C'est peut-être la police, je ne sais pas. Ils peuvent faire des miracles avec leurs logiciels."

"La police ? Pourquoi ? Ils pensent que je l'ai tué. S'ils veulent me faire avouer, m'envoyer ça n'a aucun sens. Si je l'ai tué, je sais que c'est pas vrai." Tenta d'expliquer Kurt.

"Je ne sais pas." Soupira Rachel. "D'accord, admettons. Donc tu dois recevoir un nouveau message ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Apparemment." confirma Kurt. "Je dois me connecter sur Yahoo." il changea la page sur ses mails et retrouva le dernier mail anonyme qu'il avait reçu.

"Donc tu dois te connecter avec ces identifiants, c'est bizarre." Commenta Rachel. "Franchement je n'y crois pas."

"J'ai déjà essayé, et ça ne marche pas." Kurt soupira. Il ouvrit une page internet et alla sur , il entra _Beatles _dans nom d'utilisateur et _oiseau _dans mot de passe. Puis il appuya sur valider et... rien ne se passa. _Le nom d'utilisateur ou le mot de passe que vous avez saisi est incorrect. _Apparut à l'écran.

"Imaginons que je suive ton raisonnement, pourquoi t'avoir donné ça si ça ne marche pas ?" Demanda Rachel. "Ça n'a aucun sens, tu sais qu'il n'est plus là."

"Arrête!" Rétorqua Kurt. "Aide-moi plutôt." Il essaya encore une fois ce se connecter et le même message apparut. Il commençait à décourager. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une grosse farce ? De quelqu'un qui s'amuserait à le faire souffrir, à lui faire croire des choses. Rachel avait raison, il était en train de devenir fou. Il ferma la page internet et soupira.

"Hé Kurt," dit Rachel. "Ça veut dire quoi cette fenêtre ?" Demanda-t-elle en désignant une petite fenêtre à l'écran. Il y avait une suite de chiffres et comme une barre de chargement en dessous, mais qui indiquait un échange, une connexion.

"Ça veut dire qu'on est connectés à un autre ordinateur." Répondit Kurt en fronçant les sourcils, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

"Et alors?" Demanda Rachel, inquiète en voyant l'expression de son meilleur ami.

"Alors il y a qu'un ordinateur chez moi." Lui répondit Kurt en éteignant son ordinateur. Il vit Rachel froncer les sourcils aussi. Soudain il se souvint de quelque chose dans le deuxième mail. _On nous surveille_. _ON NOUS SURVEILLE_. "Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!" S'écria Kurt en se levant. "Je vais prendre l'air, je prends Caramel." Annonça-t-il et il sortit de l'appartement avec le chien.

* * *

Deux hommes étaient devant un ordinateur dans une pièce qui devait servir à peu près de tout en même temps. Il y avait un lit avec une multitude de vêtements et d'emballages de nourriture dessus. Un bureau sur lequel était posé une tonne de papiers, de matériel électronique, une casserole avec des restes de raviolis et le fameux ordinateur. Les deux hommes regardaient l'écran de l'ordinateur, l'un était assis sur une chaise et mangeait un sandwich et l'autre était debout derrière, et il avait vraiment une tête de pourri.

"Bon on voit rien sur cette vidéo." dit Frank en regardant la vidéo d'une caméra de surveillance. Il était impatient de nature et en plus de ça, il devait faire le boulot pour son patron le plus vite possible. "Reviens sur ses mails."

L'autre homme bascula sur les mails après avoir pris une autre bouchée de son sandwich. "Rien de nouveau."

"Il dit quoi le deuxième mail ? Ils ont été envoyés par la même personne. Et arrête de bouffer Marioni!" S'énerva Frank.

"Désolé." Répondit l'autre en s'essuyant la bouche. "Les adresses sont anonymes donc je peux pas affirmer que c'est le même expéditeur, mais c'est possible." Dit Marioni.

"Moi je te le dis, c'est la même personne. T'as essayé de te connecter ?"

"Oui." Dit Marioni en basculant sur la page internet Yahoo. "Mais ça ne marche pas. A mon avis, l'expéditeur va créer le compte aux alentours de 12h15."

"Ouais. Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, tu me le trouves."

"Vous inquiétez pas, je suis connecté sur ses deux ordinateurs, dès qu'il recevra un mail je le saurais." Affirma Marioni en continuant de manger son sandwich. "Vous les connaissiez les deux gars qui ont été déterrés ?" Demanda-t-il.

"T'occupes. Ton boulot c'est l'informatique. Connecte toi."

Marioni retourna sur le site et entra les identifiants à nouveau mais le même message apparut encore à l'écran. _Le nom d'utilisateur ou le mot de passe que vous avez saisi est incorrect._

"Ça marche pas Frank. Je l'ai dit." Dit Marioni en haussant les épaules. L'autre homme se mît à s'énerver, il attrapa l'informaticien par le col de son t-shirt et le souleva pour le plaquer contre le mur.

"Écoute moi bien, mon patron veut ce mec. Et c'est pas un homme qui aime qu'on lui dise non. Alors tu te creuses la tête, tu pirates le site j'en ai rien à foutre, mais tu me le trouves!" Menaça Frank avant de le relâcher.

* * *

Kurt rentra chez lui ce soir-là et se mit à boire. Il avait arrêté de boire complètement il y avait à peu près sept ans. C'est vrai qu'à la mort de Blaine, Kurt avait mal tourné; il s'était mis à boire et à trainer avec un gang. Il avait maintenant du mal à croire qu'il avait fait partie d'un gang mais ça avait bien été le cas. Puis il s'était repris de lui-même, il avait commencé à voir un psy et il avait commencé à guérir. Guérir, arrêter de boire, reprendre son travail et revoir ses amis.

Mais là il ne pouvait plus. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Soit quelqu'un se moquait de lui, soit tout cela était vrai. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Qui lui envoyait les e-mails ? Qui s'était connecté à son ordinateur ?

Il soupira, vidant son verre de whisky avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Les souvenirs se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux grands ouverts.

* * *

_"Excuse-moi, je peux te poser une question? Je suis nouveau ici." demanda Kurt, interpellant un jeune homme qui passait à côté de lui dans les escaliers._

_"Je m'appelle Blaine." dit Blaine en souriant._

_"Kurt." Répondit Kurt, remarquant les magnifiques yeux de l'autre garçon. _Kurt sourit, aussi bien dans son souvenir que dans la réalité_. _Tout de suite, ce premier souvenir se transforma en un autre.

* * *

_"Blaine arrête d'embêter ton frère et danse avec moi." Dit Kurt, les mains sur les hanches alors qu'il regardait les deux frères se battre gentiment. Il vit Rachel et Finn chacun a un bout de la salle. Ils se regardaient tout le temps quand même, et Kurt était sûr que cette énième rupture serait bientôt terminée._

_"T'as entendu ton mari Blainey, arrête de m'embêter." Taquina Cooper en rigolant. _

_"Mais Kurt, il a tiré sur mon nœud papillon." Répondit Blaine en faisant la moue. Kurt rigola et marcha jusqu'à son nouveau mari pour remettre son nœud papillon en place. _

_"Voilà, tu es tout beau." lui dit Kurt en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. "Maintenant, est-ce que je pourrais danser avec mon mari à mon mariage ?" _

_Blaine sourit et prit la main de Kurt pour l'amener sur la piste de danse. "Bien sûr, mon amour." dit-il._

_Ils se mirent à danser lentement au rythme de la musique et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Leurs mains se lièrent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et tous les deux sourirent quand leurs alliances entèrent en contact. "On est ensemble pour toujours." Murmura Blaine et pour toute réponse, il reçut un baiser passionné de Kurt._

* * *

Puis des souvenirs plus douloureux lui vinrent à l'esprit.

_Kurt avait encore l'air amoché, mais il se remettait tout doucement. Il était sorti du coma depuis quelques jours et avait appris la pire chose qui soit. La chose qui l'amenait maintenant à être debout au milieu de tous ses proches à s'accrocher à son père comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il regardait le cercueil de Blaine avancer pour être incinéré et il se sentait mal, il avait envie de vomir, de s'évanouir, de mourir. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les parents de Blaine qui se tenaient droit, le visage fermé. Le seul indice de leur chagrin était les larmes dans les yeux d'Elyse qu'elle retenait. Il vit Rachel pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de Finn qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes lui aussi. A côté d'eux, le visage de Kurt semblait sans émotion, sans rien, sans âme. Il venait de perdre sa moitié, et il n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Continuer à vivre ? Pour faire quoi ? Sans Blaine, la vie n'avait aucun sens. Il vit Sam mettre une main sur son épaule et il leva les yeux vers le meilleur ami de Blaine, des yeux vidés de leur bleu profond et pétillant. Ses yeux furent attirés par le feu qu'il aperçut derrière la petite fenêtre et il sut que c'était fini._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se prépara un remède de grand-mère contre la gueule de bois et partit au travail. Quand il gara sa voiture devant l'hôpital, il aperçut une voiture de police. Encore. Il soupira et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que la police pouvait bien lui vouloir encore ? Il vit le policier de la dernière fois accompagné de deux autres en civil, qui devaient donc être des lieutenants, ce qui voulait dire que l'enquête avait été rouverte. Oui, Kurt avait un très bon sens de l'observation.

"Dr Hummel ?" dit un des policiers, le plus jeune des deux. "Lieutenant Brooks et Lieutenant Wilson. Police judiciaire." Annonça-t-il en montrant sa carte de police.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Kurt.

"On a quelques questions à vous poser, venez, on sera mieux dans mon bureau." Dit le lieutenant Wilson.

"Euh j'ai des patients." Protesta Kurt mais il les suivit quand même jusqu'à leur voiture.

Le trajet ne fut pas long jusqu'au poste de police et arrivé la bas, Kurt s'assit sur une chaise face à un bureau ou le lieutenant Wilson prit place.

"Qui est Devon Leroy ?" demanda-t-il en essuyant ses lunettes avec un chiffon. Kurt ne répondit pas, ça lui disait quelque chose, bien sûr, mais il réfléchissait à ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. "Laissez moi répéter ma question, est-ce que le nom Devon Leroy vous dit quelque chose ?"

"Devon c'est le deuxième prénom de mon mari." Répondit Kurt.

Le lieutenant Wilson le regarda d'un air curieux. "Et vous, c'est quoi votre deuxième prénom, docteur ?" demanda-t-il.

"Elizabeth, en hommage à ma mère." L'informa Kurt.

"Donc imaginons que je vous demande si vous connaissez quelqu'un s'appellant Elizabeth Glorie, vous me diriez 'Ah tiens, Elizabeth c'est mon deuxième prénom' ?"

"Je vous dis ça parce que Blaine a grandi Rue Leroy." Continua Kurt d'un ton calme. "Ca m'a fait penser à lui."

"Est-ce que votre mari a déjà utilisé ce nom ?" demanda le lieutenant Wilson.

"Utilisé comment ?" demanda Kurt un peu confus.

"Par exemple 'Bonjour, j'ai réservé au nom de Devon Leroy. Ou alors des papiers d'identités à ce nom, ce genre de choses." Expliqua le lieutenant Brooks.

"Non, je ne crois pas." Répondit Kurt en secouant la tête légèrement. "On s'était juste amusés à s'inventer un autre nom au lycée."

Le lieutenant Wilson soupira et resta silencieux pendant un moment, l'air penseur. "M. Hummel, vous est-il déjà arrivé de frapper votre mari ?" demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

"Je vous demande pardon ? Non mais ça va pas ou quoi, vous êtes malade ?" s'indigna Kurt, oubliant pour une fois de corriger Hummel en Anderson-Hummel.

"Oh ça va docteur, tout le monde a déjà mis des baffes." Lui répondit le lieutenant Brooks.

"Non pas tout le monde, non." Dit Kurt d'une voix énervée. "J'ai jamais frappé mon mari, vous comprenez ou il faut que je répète ?"

Le lieutenant Wilson sortit plusieurs photos d'une grande enveloppe et les posa sur son bureau devant Kurt. Il ne dit rien et laissa Kurt regarder les photos. La première était une photo du visage de Blaine. Le cœur de Kurt se serra comme à chaque fois mais cette fois, c'était parce qu'il y avait une énorme ecchymose violette qui couvrait une bonne partie de son visage autour de l'œil. Près de sa mâchoire aussi qui avait l'air gonflée. La deuxième photo était une autre de Blaine mais torse nu et de profil. On pouvait y voir le même genre de bleu sur son épaule et ses cotes; des bleus qu'il semblait mettre en évidence pour la photo.

"Aviez-vous déjà vu ces photos ?" demanda le lieutenant Wilson.

"Non, jamais." Répondit Kurt en fixant les photos du corps meurtri de son mari.

"Vu les blessures qu'il avait, vous avez forcément dû le remarquer à un moment."

"Il y a bien un moment ou il a été amoché." Dit Kurt en réfléchissant. "Il avait eu un accident de voiture avec son meilleur ami."

"Un accident ?" répéta le lieutenant Wilson en fronçant les sourcils. "Et vous étiez où ?"

"J'étais à Paris, c'était pendant la fashion week. Vous pensez que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?"

"Eh bien, on a bien étudié son dossier, et je me souviens très bien qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'accident ni dans les fichiers de la police, ni dans ceux des assureurs." Informa-t-il.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Kurt se tenait dans l'appartement de Sam et il le regardait travailler. Il n'avait pour l'instant fait aucun bruit et se contentait d'observer. Il savait que Sam laissait toujours la porte ouverte quand il travaillait, allez savoir pourquoi.

Un homme en costume était assis sur un piano blanc, un pied sur le banc et un pied sur le couvercle recouvrant les touches et il regardait droit devant lui, un point juste au dessus de l'appareil photo. Appareil photo derrière lequel se trouvait Sam.

"Tourne la tête un peu plus vers la droite." Demanda Sam et l'homme obtempéra. Sam prit quelques photos avant de reparler. "Bien, encore un peu." L'homme tourna encore un peu la tête sur la droite et Sam sourit alors qu'il prenait des photos de cette pose. "Voilà, parfait, c'est exactement ça !" Se réjouit-il.

Kurt etait tellement occupé a regarder Sam qu'il ne remarqua pas un homme passant a côté de lui. "Je peux vous aider ?" Demanda l'homme.

"Oh e-euh..." Balbutia Kurt en sortant de sa rêverie. "Qui êtes vous ?"

"Enzo. Je suis l'assistant de M. Evans." Lui répondit l'homme.

"Oh d'accord. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais juste aller lui parler." dit Kurt en avançant dans la pièce. Sam releva la tête et son sourire fut remplacé par un air extrêmement surpris.

"Kurt," dit-il.

"Salut." Répondit Kurt en s'avança plus. "Je peux te parler ?"

"Euh oui," dit Sam d'un air perplexe et il se dirigea vers la terrasse.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais la, Kurt ?" demanda Sam quand ils furent assis à une table.

"C'est gentil, moi aussi je suis content de te voir." Répondit Kurt en rigolant légèrement.

"Sérieusement, Kurt. Pas un mot, pas un coup de fil et tu débarques maintenant ?"

Kurt soupira. "Je suis désolé. Je voulais t'appeler mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop dur."

"Tu t'es coupé de tout le monde, pour moi aussi c'était dur, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te parler." Dit Sam.

"Tu n'as pas perdu ton mari, Sam." Rétorqua Kurt. "Ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis venu parler."

"Alors de quoi es-tu venu parler?" demanda Sam.

"De l'accident de voiture de Blaine, quelques temps avant sa disparition. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Je ne sais pas." Soupira Sam.

"T'étais pas avec lui ?"

"Non. Un soir il est arrivé ici et m'a dit qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture. Il était couvert de bleus et il m'a demandé de dire qu'on était ensemble dans la voiture si quelqu'un me demandait quelque chose." L'informa Sam.

"Si quelqu'un te demandait quelque chose ?" demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je pense qu'il parlait de toi, Kurt."

"Mais… pourquoi ?" demanda encore Kurt. Ça semblait être la seule question qu'il avait à l'esprit ces derniers jours. "Et tu as pris des photos de ses blessures ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?" dit Sam en secouant la tête.

"Pour rien. Je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Et désolé de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie." S'excusa Kurt en se levant.

"C'est pas grave, Kurt, je comprends que ça ait été très dur pour toi." répondit Sam en l'étreignant. "Je ferais mieux de retourner à mon photoshoot."

"Oui, vas-y, et merci." Dit Kurt en quittant l'appartement. En sortant du batiment, Kurt vit un homme adossé à une voiture garée sur le trottoir d'en face. Ça le fit presque rire tellement le même avait une tête de tueur. Il le regarda un moment avant de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Kurt marchait dans la rue, il était passé chez Rachel juste après être sorti de chez Sam et avait pris Caramel pour aller se promener. Forcément Finn l'avait appelé Caramel parce qu'il était de cette couleur, pas très original. Mais Kurt aimait bien ce chien, et c'était une raison de sortir de chez lui. Il s'assit sur un banc et soupira, repensant a tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie ces derniers jours. Une suite d'évènements plus choquants les uns que les autres qui le laissaient perdu au milieu de nulle part, entre son mari mort, pas mort, disparu, frappé; lui, accusé, surveillé. Et ces étranges mails. Et cette vidéo. Pourtant Kurt essayait de donner un sens à tout ça, il essayait vraiment, à s'en faire mal à la tête, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Sa vie avait pourtant bien commencée. Enfin, façon de parler. Elle avait bien tournée dès l'arrivée de Blaine. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un, ils étaient rapidement devenus meilleurs amis quand Kurt avait été transféré à Dalton. Ils s'étaient embrassés devant cet arbre, ils avaient emménagés ensemble, fait tous les deux leurs études à New York, lui en médecine et Blaine en droit. Ils s'étaient fiancés, puis mariés, et Kurt n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une vie plus heureuse; il n'aurait surtout pas imaginé une vie sans Blaine. Son sourire, son sens de la mode, son obsession pour ses cheveux, et ses yeux. Ces yeux, ce regard qui étaient gravés dans l'esprit de Kurt. Comme quand il avait chanté Blackbird, la façon dont Blaine le regardait était tout simplement… tout simplement envoutante.

La tête de Kurt se releva brusquement alors que la musique de Blackbird retentit dans sa tête.

Blackbird.

Les Beatles.

_Blaine_.

Il se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir dans la rue, tenant fermement la laisse du chien qui courait à côté de lui. Il courut et courut encore sous le regard surpris des passants, jusqu'à arriver à un cyber café. Il entra dedans essoufflé et débraillé et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

"Bonjour, je…" commença Kurt.

"Les chiens ne sont pas acceptés ici." Lui répondit l'homme derrière le comptoir.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" demanda Kurt qui était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

"Votre chien doit rester dehors." répéta-t-il.

Kurt soupira et ressortit du cyber café, attachant la laisse de Caramel a un poteau la ou il pourrait facilement la surveiller. Il courut de nouveau jusqu'au comptoir mais un homme y était déjà. En entendant Kurt arriver, il se retourna et lui sourit.

"Allez y." Dit-il. "Vous étiez avant."

Kurt le remercia et demanda un ordinateur rapidement, courant dans les escaliers pour monter a la mezzanine quand le gérant lui dit de prendre le poste 9.

Il ouvrit une session et puis ouvrit une page internet, tapant dans la barre d'adresse. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il pouvait a peine respirer. Du coin de l'œil il vit l'homme qui l'avait laissé passer s'asseoir a l'ordinateur a côté de lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Kurt tapa les identifiants dans les cases les doigts tremblants et il se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

Nom d'utilisateur: Blackbird

Mot de passe: Pavarotti.

Valider.

Kurt ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, priant tous les dieux pour que ça marche. Pour qu'il ne se soit pas trompé, pour qu'il n'ait pas espéré pour rien. C'était ironique, lui qui ne croyait pas en Dieu.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la, il vit qu'il était sur une boîte de reception. Mais ce n'était pas le fait que les identifiants avaient marché qui lui fit retenir sa respiration, mais ce qui était marqué en haut. _Vous avez un nouveau message. _

Les mains de Kurt tremblèrent de plus belle alors qu'il bougeait la souris et cliquait sur le mail. Le message s'afficha et Kurt avait envie de sourire et pleurer en même temps. Les larmes prirent finalement le dessus, encore une fois et une lueur d'espoir s'embrasa dans le cœur de Kurt.

_Central Park Est, demain, 17h._

_Sois prudent. Je t'aime._

* * *

Kurt rentra chez lui ce soir là et s'installa sur le canapé pour réfléchir. Il avait appris une chose aujourd'hui. Il voulait savoir la vérité. Il méritait de savoir la vérité. Il avait été reboosté d'une certaine manière. Si c'était Blaine, et finalement il espérait que ça le soit, alors il allait le voir dans 24h. 24h comparé à huit ans, ce n'était rien et en même temps une éternité. Il voulait savoir la vérité, si c'était bien Blaine, pourquoi ?

Kurt savait que si c'était bel et bien Blaine qui venait a Central Park le lendemain, il oublierait toutes les questions qu'il avait dans la tête dès qu'il le verrait. Mais rien n'était encore sûr, tout était tellement flou et Kurt commençait à avoir mal à la tête à nouveau.

Première chose, le supposé accident de voiture qui n'en était pas un. Kurt essayait de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il parte à Paris mais c'était huit ans auparavant, évidemment qu'il ne se rappelait pas. Il se leva et marcha vers la pièce où il entassait un peu tous ses trucs. Il avait déménagé mais il n'avait pas pu jeter les affaires de Blaine et elles étaient toujours la dans des cartons.

Kurt ouvrit la porte de la pièce et alluma la lumière. Puis il commença a chercher dans les cartons. Album photos, dossiers, habits, furent ce que Kurt trouva en premier. Puis il tomba sur le carton de ses affaires à son cabinet que Jeff lui avait rendu. Voilà ce qu'il cherchait. Il fouilla dans le carton jusqu'à trouver un agenda. Il sourit et remit les cartons a leur place avant de retourner dans le salon. Il ouvrit l'agenda et se mit à parcourir les pages, allant directement à juillet au moment où il était parti à Paris. Un chèque annulé, des rendez vous avec des clients, des numéros , des mémos. Kurt sourit en voyant une photo du bapteme de Barbara. Blaine et lui se tenant la main en souriant à droite de Rachel et Finn tenant leur fille. Il l'a remis à sa place et continua. Il passa quelques pages encore jusqu'à arriver à plusieurs pages barrées avec 'vacances' marquées dessus et il revint en arrière.

Il étudia ces pages avec intérêt et puis il trouva quelque chose qui l'interpella. Pas de nom, Blaine était organisé et méticuleux, il mettait toujours noms, prénoms et parfois des informations supplémentaires dans son agenda. Et là il n'y avait que _PM_ et un numéro de téléphone de marqué. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

"Bonjour, cabinet Monroe et Garland, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" répondit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil. M, Monroe, ça devait être ça.

"Je voudrais parler à M. Monroe, s'il vous plait." Dit poliment Kurt.

"Je suis désolé, Maitre Monroe est en audience. Puis-je lui transmettre un message ?"

"Non, merci. Au revoir." Dit Kurt avant de raccrocher. Il soupira. Pourquoi Blaine aurait-il été voir un autre avocat ? il l'était lui-même et au pire il aurait pu demander à Jeff de le défendre s'il avait eu des ennuis. Non mais de toute façon, pourquoi l'aurait-il caché à Kurt ? On en revenait toujours à cette question.

Kurt regarda l'heure et décida que c'était encore une heure raisonnable pour appeler quelqu'un. Il appela Jeff, qui fut surpris de l'entendre, comme Sam l'avait été, et lui raconta tout, en omettant bien sûr la partie où Blaine (ou quelqu'un lui ressemblant et le connaissant bien) lui envoyait des e-mails. Kurt lui demanda de le défendre et Jeff, bien sûr, accepta.

Kurt se coucha avec une détermination nouvelle et savait ce qu'il devait faire le lendemain.

* * *

Les lieutenants Wilson et Brooks étaient assis dans le salon de M. et Mme Anderson depuis maintenant 15 minutes quand ils sortirent les photos de leur fils, les photos de lui où il avait l'air d'avoir été battu. Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour ça, pour l'enquête, et parce que Wilson avait des doutes, il doutait que Hummel soit le coupable, il y avait trop de zones d'ombre.

Elyse avait déjà quitté le salon dès qu'elle avait vu les photos, partie pleurer en haut dans sa chambre et seul restait donc Nathan face à ces deux policiers.

"Est-ce que M. Hummel a déjà frappé votre fils ?" demanda Brooks alors que Nathan regardait les photos.

"Non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça." Répondit Nathan.

"M. Anderson," commença Wilson. "Imaginons que votre gendre ait décidé de tuer votre fils."

Nathan leur lança un regard curieux, attendant la suite, et quand elle ne vint pas, il posa sa question. "Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il était fou amoureux de Blaine."

"Pour 200 000 euros, c'est l'assurance vie qu'il a touché à la mort de votre fils."

"Vous ne croyez pas ce que vous dites." Protesta Nathan.

"Pensez-y, M. Anderson, il y a beaucoup de trous et de mystères non résolus dans cette affaire. Maintenant imaginez ça, M. Hummel emmène votre fils dans un endroit isolé et là, il le fait enlever et tuer. Le corps est maquillé comme une victime de Vallion qui sévissait dans la région à cette époque là, et M. Hummel s'en sort indemne." Reprit Wilson.

"Vallion a avoué six meurtres, mais pas celui de votre fils." Dit Brooks.

"Ca n'a aucun sens, Kurt a été agressé, il a passé 4 jours dans le coma." Répondit Nathan.

"Ca aurait paru suspect de s'en sortir sans rien." Renchérit Brooks.

"Personne n'a jamais su comment il était sorti de l'eau." Ajouta Wilson. "Tous les médecins ont dit que c'était impossible."

Nathan soupira et son regard tomba à nouveau sur les photos. "Comment vous avez eu ces photos ?" demanda-t-il.

"Un des deux hommes qu'on a retrouvés avait ça sur lui." Dit Brooks en sortant un sachant contenant une clé de sa poche. "C'est la clé d'un coffre. Le 321. Il a été ouvert au nom de Devon Leroy. Le deuxième prénom de votre fils et le nom de cette rue."

"Les photos étaient dedans. Votre gendre dit qu'il ne les a jamais vues, alors pourquoi votre fils lui aurait-il caché ça ?" dit Wilson.

* * *

Dans le hall d'un aéroport, un homme avait les yeux rivés sur la télé. Cette télé qui montrait une photo de son meilleur ami avec marqué en dessous, _le photographe Sam Evans retrouvé mort chez lui_.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Quand Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit une odeur bizarre. Une odeur de… petit-déjeuner ? Il fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond, l'air inquiet. Ça n'avait pas senti le café et les pancakes chez lui depuis tellement longtemps. Que se passait-il ? Etait-il en train d'halluciner ? Qui était là ? Avait-il une tumeur au cerveau ? Le seul moyen de vérifier était d'aller voir. Il mit donc ses chaussons et marcha d'un pas hésitant vers la cuisine d'où venait l'odeur. Il ouvrit la porte et là il vit son père dans la cuisine en train de boire un café en lisant le journal.

Merde.

Kurt soupira et se retourna, espérant échapper au long discours et réprimandes de son père qui commenceraient dès qu'il le verrait, mais pas de chance.

"Tu restes là." lui dit Burt en levant les yeux de son journal.

"J'ai pas le temps de bavarder, je dois aller au travail." Répondit Kurt en faisant quelques pas vers sa chambre.

"Eh bien ils se passeront de toi cinq minutes. Je suis venu ici à New York pour te parler alors tu vas m'écouter. Et d'abord viens ici me faire un câlin."

Kurt soupira et puis secouant la tête légèrement en souriant. Il marcha vers son père et l'étreignit. "Je suis content de te voir, papa," commença-t-il. "Mais…"

"Pas de mais." Lui dit Burt. "Je t'ai fait à manger, oui j'ai appris, je fais des très bons pancakes. C'est la seule chose que je sais faire, mais bref. Tu es tout maigre, il faut que tu manges."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se versa une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir. "Vas-y, envoie." Soupira-t-il.

"Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais quand je t'appelle ? ici tu n'y es jamais et quand j'appelle à ton bureau, ta secrétaire me dit que tu me rappelleras mais tu ne me rappelles jamais." Dit Burt d'un ton réprobateur mais inquiet.

"Désolé de ne pas te répondre, mais je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, et franchement, ça me fatigue." Dit Kurt après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

"Kurt, écoute." Dit gentiment Burt. "Tu n'es pas revenu à la maison depuis… 7 ans et demi quelque chose comme ça."

"8 ans et deux jours." Rectifia Kurt.

Burt soupira et hocha la tête. "Et même si tu dis que c'est parce que tu as beaucoup de travail, je sais que ce n'est pas la vraie raison, je te connais. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait te faire du bien de revenir. Si tu as peur de penser à Blaine, je pourrais te donner des trucs à faire pour t'occuper la tête." Proposa-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas ça." Répondit Kurt en secouant la tête.

"Oh si, c'est ça." Insista Burt.

"Et si… et s'il n'était pas mort ?" murmura Kurt.

"Pardon ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?"

"J'ai reçu une vidéo et des emails et…" commença Kurt.

"Non Kurt." Lui répondit fermement son père. "Je t'aime énormément et c'est pour ça que je vais te dire ça, ça va être dur et j'en suis désolé. Il est mort, Kurt. Tu étais à son enterrement, j'y étais aussi, on y était tous. Quelle preuve il te faut de plus ? Ça fait huit ans, tu avais l'air de te remettre tout doucement." Soupira-t-il.

"Comment tu as pu te remettre de la mort de maman ?" demanda Kurt.

"Ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'y suis arrivé. Et puis je t'avais, toi, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort."

"Parce que tu penses que je m'apitoie sur mon sort ?" demanda Kurt.

"Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais sérieusement, Kurt. Huit ans et deux jours comme tu le dis si bien, tu devrais aller mieux, tu devrais l'avoir accepté."

"J'ai accepté." S'entêta Kurt. "Mais je ne veux pas revenir. Et tu es là, donc il n'y a pas de problèmes." Dit-il en se levant. "C'était sympa d'être venu, maintenant je dois aller m'habiller."

Kurt partit dans sa chambre et s'habilla. Il se regarda dans le miroir, soupirant à la vue de ses cernes. Il ressortit de sa chambre et repassa par la cuisine pour quand même prendre un pancake.

"A plus tard, si tu es encore là." dit-il.

"Je vais aller me balader aujourd'hui. Oh et Kurt ? Pourquoi tu as ressorti cet agenda ?" demanda Burt en montrant l'agenda de Blaine.

"Je voulais vérifier un truc." Répondit Kurt en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Au revoir." Il partit avant que son père puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

Kurt prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers un endroit où il ne pensait pas aller. Jamais. La morgue, la chambre mortuaire ou peu importe le nom. Il en avait marre des secrets, des mystères, des incertitudes, il voulait savoir. La vérité, ce n'était pas trop demander, si ? Il se gara sur une place libre et se dépêcha de rentrer dans le bâtiment, regardant l'heure pour être sûr qu'il ne serait pas en retard au travail. Il demanda à voir le médecin légiste et fut conduit dans son bureau après cinq minutes.

Kurt était assis dans ce bureau blanc et froid et il regardait autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais il n'y avait rien à part un bureau et un médecin légiste qui n'avait pas l'air très chaleureux non plus. Kurt se racla la gorge et regarda ses mains, là où se trouvait autrefois son alliance.

"Um... I ans, mon mari, Blaine Anderson a été assassiné. C'est bien vous qui avez fait son autopsie ?" Demanda Kurt pour confirmation.

"Je ne me rappelle pas de toutes les personnes qu'on m'amène, monsieur." lui répondit le légiste.

Kurt soupira. "C'était une victime de Vallion." Informa-t-il.

"Blaine Anderson vous dites ?" Répéta le légiste. "Oui, ça doit être moi."

"Et vous avez pris des photos de son corps ?" Reprit Kurt.

"J'imagine. Je prends des photos de tous les corps. Elles doivent être dans son dossier."

"Pourrais-je voir son dossier, s'il vous plait ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas." Dit le légiste en secouant la tête.

"Vous ne l'avez pas ?" Répéta Kurt surpris et déjà en train d'imaginer toutes sortes de scenario.

"Non, comme vous dites, ça fait huit ans, il est aux archives."

"Comment puis-je le consulter ?" Demanda Kurt qui commençait un peu à en avoir marre.

"Vous devez remplir un formulaire et faire une demande:"

"Très bien, je vais remplir ce formulaire." S'empressa de dire Kurt. Le légiste lui tendit un formulaire et Kurt le remplit rapidement. Puis il dit merci et au revoir et se dépêcha de sortir de là. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance et il devait aller travailler. Il aurait le dossier dans quelques jours, lui avait dit le légiste. Mais si tout se passait comme il le pensait, il aurait déjà vu Blaine à ce moment-là. C'était incroyable à dire, dans le premier sens du terme, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il regarda sa montre et sourit, dans 9h, il aurait peut-être une explication a tout ça.

L'esprit de Kurt se mit à vagabonder encore une fois alors qu'il conduisait jusqu'à l'hôpital. Et si les photos du dossier n'étaient pas Blaine ? Que ferait-il ? Son mari avait été incinéré, il était là quand ça s'était passé. Lui-même avait été agressé. Mais les e-mails. Les identifiants. Qui, à part Blaine, aurait eu l'idée de coder les identifiants comme ça en prenant un sujet qui leur était si cher à tous les deux ? Kurt ne savait pas, plus il avançait et plus il était perdu. Mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il allait se rendre à ce rendez-vous à 17h.

Kurt arriva à l'hôpital avec finalement 15 minutes d'avance sur son premier rendez-vous et il passa ce temps à répondre à ses e-mails avant d'accueillir son premier rendez-vous, un bébé qui avait de la fièvre.

* * *

Le capitaine Janice Maynard observait le corps d'un homme sur une table. Des signes de combat, la victime s'était débattue mais avait été abattue d'une balle dans la tête. Qui semblait provenir d'un pistolet peu commun même si la balistique n'était pas son fort. Elle se dirigea vers le policier qui était avec le seul témoin, un assistant, ami ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Maynard, brigade criminelle." Commença-t-elle. "C'est le témoin ? Qui est la victime ?"

"Sam Evans, photographe. Les médias sont déjà au courant." Répondit le policier.

"Oh c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi cette police ? Incapable de garder quelque chose." Elle se retourna pour voir le lieutenant Wilson arriver vers elle. "Eh bien, Wilson, on s'en fait pas, on arrive après la bataille ?"

"Oh ça va, on est là, t'as même pas commencé l'interrogatoire." Lui répondit Wilson.

"Ah oui, avec ton acolyte, toujours ensemble." Répliqua-t-elle d'un air sarcastique. "Book ? Nook ? C'est lui que t'aurais dû épouser."

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et Brooks se racla la gorge. "Qui est la victime ?" demanda-t-il.

"Sam Evans, on va interroger le témoin." Dit-elle et elle se redirigea vers le témoin. "Bonjour, capitaine Maynard, brigade criminelle. Comment vous appelez vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pierre. Pierre Kenell." Répondit l'homme, l'air perdu.

"Comment connaissiez-vous la victime ?"

"Je… je suis son assistant."

"A-t-il reçu des menaces récemment ? Vous paraissait-il préoccupé ces derniers temps, en particulier la journée d'hier ?" demanda Maynard.

"Non, pas que je sache." Dit Pierre en réfléchissant.

"Avait-il des-"

"Attendez." La coupa Pierre. "Il y a cet homme qui est venu voir M. Evans hier quand je partais et il avait l'air surpris, pas forcément surpris dans le bon sens."

Cela attira immédiatement l'attention des trois policiers. "Et vous ne l'aviez jamais vu ?" reprit Maynard.

Pierre secoua la tête. "Non, jamais."

"Pourriez-vous nous dire à quoi il ressemblait ? Un trait distinctif, ou n'importe quoi."

"Euh… grand, mince, les cheveux châtains, la trentaine peut-être." Répondit Pierre. "Comment il a dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ?" se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Kurt quelque chose, je ne me souviens pas de son nom, désolé."

"Kurt Hummel ?" compléta Brooks.

"Ah oui c'est ça." Répondit l'assistant en hochant la tête.

"Vous le connaissez ?" demanda Maynard, surprise.

"Oui, on est sur une affaire en ce moment, les deux corps retrouvés sur sa propriété." Informa Brooks.

"Eh bien, ça lui en fait un troisième, je veux un mandat, tout de suite." Décida Maynard et elle sortit de l'appartement.

C'est ainsi que la police débarqua dans l'appartement de Kurt et voyant qu'il n'était pas là, ils commencèrent à fouiller partout à la recherche de la moindre preuve.

"Moi j'y crois pas, il n'a pas de mobile." dit Wilson en secouant la tête.

"Ecoute Robert, tu fais ton boulot ou tu restes ici les bras croisés ?" lui rétorqua Maynard. "Apparemment, ils sont allés au lycée ensemble, je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Mais quelles sont les probabilités pour que quelqu'un aille voir un ami de lycée qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps et que ce même ami meure juste après ? Je dirais aucunes."

Après quelques minutes de recherche en plus, un policier déplaça une commode et trouva un pistolet scotché derrière. Il le tendit à Maynard qui afficha un sourire victorieux, qui s'agrandit quand un autre policier lui amena des gants en latex qu'il avait trouvé dans la poubelle. "On a notre suspect, il travaille à l'hôpital c'est ça ? J'ai quelques questions à lui poser." Dit-elle et elle retourna à sa voiture, tout le monde la suivant dans leurs propres voitures.

* * *

"Salut, Marco, comment ça va, mon pote ?" dit Kurt d'un air jovial en accueillant un garçon de sept ans dans son bureau.

"Super, et toi ?" répondit-il avec un sourire enfantin. Derrière lui, ses parents et sa sœur de cinq ans.

"Excellent !" lui dit Kurt sur le même ton. "Oh tu es venu avec ta sœur,"

Marco hocha la tête. "Elle est timide." Dit-il en poussant la petite fille devant lui qui repartit se cacher derrière les jambes de sa maman.

"Je sais." Kurt sourit et désigna les chaises devant son bureau. "Vous connaissez la maison, j'ai envie de dire."

Les parents s'assirent, la mère avec la petite sur les genoux et Marco était déjà en train de jouer avec les cube sur le côté.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Marco est-il encore malade ?" demanda Kurt assis à son bureau. Le téléphone sur son bureau sonna et il l'ignora, appuyant sur le bouton pour couper le son.

"Il va bien maintenant, on touche du bois." Répondit la mère en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. "Juste le check-up de Julia cette fois. Et Marco voulait venir pour vous voir, il a insisté." Dit-elle et Kurt rigola.

"Très bien, je-" Kurt soupira quand son téléphone sonna encore. "Veuillez m'excuser une minute." Dit-il en décrochant le téléphone. "Laetitia, je suis en rendez-vous."

"Je sais, mais il insiste pour vous parler." Répondit la secrétaire. "C'est votre avocat apparemment."

Kurt fronça les sourcils. "Passez le moi." Dit-il et il attendit jusqu'à entendre un clic. "Jeff, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je suis en route pour ton bureau. La police va venir t'arrêter." Dit Jeff.

"Pardon ? Quoi ?" s'exclama Kurt. "Mais pourquoi ?"

"Il y a eu un meurtre. Sam Evans, et la police a retrouvé l'arme du crime chez toi." explique Jeff.

"Sam… Sam est mort ?" demanda Kurt, choqué et il dut s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

"Oui et ils pensent que c'est toi. Ils sont déjà en route, ils devraient être là d'une minute à l'autre. Surtout ne bouge pas, n'oppose pas de résistance et ne donne pas de réponse définitive tant que je ne suis pas là, tu as compris ?" demanda Jeff.

Le cerveau de Kurt se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, presque 12h. S'il se faisait arrêter, c'était sûr qu'il irait en garde à vue puisqu'apparemment il y avait des preuves contre lui. Et puis pourquoi il y avait une arme chez lui ? Non, ce n'était pas le souci pour l'instant. S'il allait en garde à vue, et même si Jeff arrivait à prouver qu'il était innocent, il y resterait 24h, et il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Non, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu pour en arriver jusque-là.

Le rendez-vous, _Central Park Est, 17h._

Kurt posa le téléphone sur la table, enleva sa blouse et alla jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit tout doucement et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Voyant des policiers parler avec Laetitia, il savait que c'était sa seule chance. Maintenant ou jamais. Il avait pris sa décision, il retourna vers son bureau et ouvrit la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière sous le regard incrédule et un peu apeuré de la petite famille toujours présente. Il entendait Jeff répéter "Allo ? Kurt ? Tu es là ?" dans le téléphone mais c'était trop tard, il ne voulait plus reculer.

Kurt sauta par la fenêtre, son bureau étant heureusement au rez de chaussée et se mit à courir, immédiatement poursuivi par un policier.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour ! :)**

**Oops, j'avais oublié d'update celle là. Comme quoi, c'est pas parce qu'elle est déjà écrite que je suis pas en retard lol!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Kurt courait. C'était un mot simple pour une action si difficile. Il n'avait jamais été le meilleur en sport, ça, tout le monde le savait, mais ses grandes jambes lui permettaient de courir assez vite. Et de semer Brooks par la même occasion. Malheureusement, les policiers n'était pas facile à semer, Kurt courait toujours, il courut à travers le parc, traversant une fontaine dont il ressortit les jambes trempées et continua son chemin le plus vite possible. Il n'avait aucun plan, il ne savait pas quoi faire. A part, pour l'instant, courir. Et courir lui faisait du bien d'une certaine façon, même s'il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient éclater. Courir lui donnait un moyen d'évacuer sa frustration. Même s'il aurait préféré courir de son plein gré sans être coursé.

Kurt jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et se rendit compte que le policier gagna du terrain. La solution serait de traverser la route devant lui, mais il y avait tellement de voitures._ Allez Kurt, au pire tu rejoindras Blaine_. pensa Kurt. Mais si Blaine n'était pas mort ? _Ah tu crois que c'est le moment de penser à ça ?_

Alors Kurt traversa, il passa devant une voiture qui le frôla presque et continua son chemin en courant, il entendit des klaxons retentir de partout et des voitures freiner et puis un choc. Une voiture qui rentra dans celle de devant qui avait freiné. Kurt s'arrêta une demi-seconde pour regarder et continua sa route, voyant le policier incapable de traverser. Il était vraiment désolé d'avoir causé un accident de voiture mais c'était un cas de force majeure et il n'y avait personne de blessé.

Kurt continua à courir et essaya de se cacher dans un magasin mais tous les policiers avaient dûs être prévenus puisque Kurt se fit encore courser. Il ressortit de l'autre côté du magasin, et courut dans les rues. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais les rues devenaient de moins en moins peuplées. Il arriva à prendre de l'avance sur l'escouade qui le poursuivait, et il se retrouva au bout d'un moment dans une ruelle déserte et il était à bout de souffle. Il ne pouvait plus faire un pas de plus. Il repéra une benne et fut horrifié une seconde par l'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Se cacher dans une benne ? C'était horrible, mais c'était ça où il se faisait arrêter.

Kurt courut donc jusqu'à la benne et sauta dedans, refermant le couvercle. Il fut immédiatement intoxiqué par l'odeur alors qu'il haletait pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Il entendit les policiers passer à côté de lui quelques secondes plus tard et il ferma les yeux, haletant toujours alors que l'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il lui fallait un plan. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez lui, ou chez Rachel. Ou allait-il aller ? Il savait juste qu'il devait être à Central Park à 17h. Et il fallait qu'il voie ce PM sur l'agenda sur Blaine. Maitre Monroe apparemment. Pourquoi Blaine aurait-il consulté un avocat ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui ? Kurt se souvenait des fois où Blaine était rentré de son association et qu'il disait que l'homme était incompétent et idiot. Kurt devait le voir pour lui demander. Mais il savait que dès qu'il sortirait de cette boite puante, appelons un chat, un chat, il serait reconnu par un policier ou un autre dans une rue.

Il lui fallait de l'aide. Et soudain, ça le frappa et il sourit. Il sortit son portable et chercha dans ses contacts. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait encore son numéro, mais il était content de ne pas l'avoir supprimé. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider, il l'espérait.

"Paolo ? C'est Kurt. J'ai besoin de ton aide." Dit Kurt quand il entendit que l'autre homme avait décroché.

* * *

Assis à la terrasse de sa villa, Christian Smythe n'était pas content. Il avait donné un ordre. Trouver un homme. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile. Il avait l'argent, et l'argent permettait tout. Il croisa les jambes et regarda son immense jardin parfaitement entretenu, l'herbe verte, les fleurs et les arbustes parfaitement taillés et la piscine au fond. Il soupira et reporta son regard sur son homme de main.

"Je vous ai demandé une seule chose, Frank." Dit-il.

"Nous allons le trouver, monsieur." Répondit Frank.

"Avez-vous des enfants ?"

"Non, monsieur."

"Alors vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de tenir votre fils dans vos bras pour la première fois. C'était à la fois le meilleur et le pire jour de ma vie. J'ai perdu ma femme ce jour-là, et je me suis dit que j'aimerais notre fils pour deux, que je lui donnerais tout ce dont il avait besoin. Je l'ai fait, savez-vous à quel point il est dur de laisser votre fils aller à l'école pour la première fois ? De le quitter du regard et d'espérer qu'il ne lui arrive rien ?"

"Non, je ne sais pas, monsieur."

"Je lui ai tout donné, je l'ai envoyé dans les meilleurs écoles et universités, il était heureux et dans la fleur de l'âge." Reprit Christian. "Pendant que mon fils ne peut plus profiter pleinement de sa vie, vous me dites qu'_il _serait toujours en vie?" dit-il en commençant à s'énerver.

"Nous le pensons, monsieur." Répondit Frank. "Son meilleur ami ne sait rien. Nous surveillons son mari."

"Je me contrefiche de ce que vous faites! Pourquoi est-il toujours en vie? Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà en train de pourrir au fin fond d'un cimetière ?!" Cria Christian.

"Ça sera fait, monsieur. Il lui a donné un rendez-vous ce soir à Central Park, on le chopera la bas." Dit Frank d'un ton résolu.

* * *

"Oh mec comment ça fait longtemps!" Dit Paolo lorsque Kurt fut dans la voiture.

"Je sais, oui." Répondit Kurt, encore choqué par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de s'enfuir, d'échapper à la police et son corps était encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Il se tourna vers le chef du gang auquel il avait appartenu pendant un temps et lui sourit brièvement.

"T'as de la chance qu'on avait un truc à faire dans le coin." Reprit Paolo. Le 'on' de référait à lui et son garde du corps qui conduisait. C'était un nouveau, et Kurt n'avait pas de mal à imaginer ce qui était arrivé à l'autre. "Qu'est-ce que t'as?"

"La police me recherche pour meurtre." Expliqua Kurt.

"Quoi, t'as laissé des preuves?" Demanda Paolo. "T'as donc rien appris?"

Kurt secoua la tête. "Non, j'ai rien fait. C'est pas moi."

Paolo eut l'air un peu déçu. "Ah, pourquoi tu fuis alors ? T'es un dingue d'adrénaline, j'ai toujours su."

"J'ai un rendez-vous très important à Central Park à 17h. Et je dois aller aussi voir un avocat."

Paolo rit. "Ça va, tu t'es cru au Club Med ou quoi ? On a autre chose à foutre de notre aprèm."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. "Comme quoi ? Menacer un mec qui te doit de l'argent ? Cambrioler une animalerie ?"

"Petit salopard," dit Paolo en riant. "Très bien, desfois on se demande qui est le chef ici."

Kurt sourit. "Merci." Il lui donna l'adresse du cabinet d'avocats et après ça il y eut quelques minutes de silence ou Kurt regardait par la vitre teintée.

"C'est qui qu'est mort ?" Demanda Paolo.

"Le meilleur ami de mon mari."

"Et il est mort lui déjà non ?"

"Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?"

"Je peux pas me rappeler de tout." Dit Paolo en haussant les épaules.

"Bref, Sam a été tué. Et ils ont retrouvé l'arme chez moi." Expliqua Kurt.

"Oh tu t'es fait enfumer ! On va retrouver c't enculé." S'exclama Paolo, l'air déterminé.

"Sauf que je ne sais pas qui me manipule." Soupira Kurt.

"T'es bien trop sage. J'vais t'aider moi, tu vas voir, ça va être vite fait."

"D'abord, l'avocat." Kurt regarda encore par la fenêtre et fut surpris de voir qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. "On est déjà là? Et les limites de vitesse ?"

"C'est pour les cons."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. C'était un endroit qui avait l'air classe mais en même temps vieux. Kurt se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, notant qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, ce qui, pour un cabinet d'avocat était inhabituel. Il arriva devant la porte du cabinet de l'avocat et remarqua que la porte était ouverte donc il entra, Paolo à sa suite. S'il y avait un mot pour décrire ce couloir et ce bureau au bout, ça serait 'bazar'. Des cartons partout, des dossiers empilés, des feuilles entassées. Loin du cabinet d'avocat où il avait l'habitude d'aller quand il allait chercher Blaine pour déjeuner.

"Bonjour ?" appela Kurt, étonné qu'il n'y ait même pas de réception ou de secrétaire. Il marcha jusqu'au bureau, Paolo le suivant avec une main sur le côté de son pantalon, là où Kurt savait qu'il gardait toujours une arme.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ?" demanda l'avocat assis à son bureau. Il était en costume, certes, mais sans la veste et la chemise était toute froissée. Pourquoi Blaine aurait vu ce mec ? se demanda Kurt.

"J'aurais besoin de renseignements." Répondit Kurt en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Il soupira et regarda son bras qu'il avait cogné pendant qu'il courait. Il était vert/violet et lui faisait mal, il espérait surtout ne pas s'être cassé le radius.

L'avocat leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda d'un air curieux. C'était sûr que Kurt n'avait pas l'air très distingué non plus. Un pantalon avec des traces de terre, une chemise pleine de sueur et les cheveux en bataille. Il avait l'air malin. "Des renseignements concernant ?"

"Avez-vous eu Blaine Anderson comme client i ans ?" demanda Kurt.

"Huit ans ? Vous pensez que je m'en souviens ?"

"Est-ce que le nom vous dit quelque chose, au moins ?" demanda encore Kurt.

L'avocat hocha la tête. "Oui, mais pas comme client." Répondit-il. "Il avait été commis d'office pour défendre un jeune Julio Marquez." Kurt entendit Paolo grogner à la mention de ce nom. "Un gamin de l'association dont il s'occupait avec le fils Smythe. Je me souviens plus de son nom, vous voyez de qui je parle ? Le fils de l'homme d'affaires."

Kurt acquiesça. "Sebastian." Dit-il. "Et c'est tout ?"

"Quand le fils Smythe, Sebastian, a été retrouvé mort dans une décharge avec deux balles dans le corps, tout accusait Marquez. Il était bien connu de la police, avait un casier judiciaire, et il l'avait vu le soir du meurtre." Expliqua Monroe.

"Et le rapport avec Blaine ?" demanda Kurt.

"Il était l'alibi de Marquez. Il a dit qu'au moment du meurtre, Marquez était dans son bureau pour discuter de son affaire."

Kurt acquiesça même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas où tout cela allait mener. "Mais évidemment, personne ne l'a cru, l'heure du meurtre ayant été estimée à 23 heures." Continua Monroe.

"Et donc ?"

"Comme il connait le droit aussi bien que moi, il savait qu'il devait dire la vérité."

"Et donc ?" s'impatienta Kurt.

"Bah ils couchaient ensemble." Dit-il comme si ça semblait évident.

Kurt sentit son monde s'écrouler en entendant cette dernière phrase. Est-ce que Blaine l'avait trompé ? Il avait toujours eu confiance en Blaine. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient mariés, ils pensaient à avoir des enfants. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Blaine devait avoir menti ou…mon dieu, Kurt était en train de paniquer. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça, il ne pouvait même pas l'envisager. Non, il avait conscience en Blaine. Mais quand même… il se souvenait à quel point Blaine était distant à un moment.

"Ça va, c'est pas la mort, tu l'as trompé aussi. Et je le connais ce mec, c'est un fils de pute !" intervint Paolo.

"Qui ? Marquez ?" demanda Kurt d'une voix basse et tellement choquée. "Et non, je n'ai jamais trompé personne !"

"Oui, je sais où on peut le trouver, et on va lui montrer !" dit Paolo en sortant précipitamment.

* * *

"Hey toi." Dit Finn en souriant à sa fille. "Alors ma puce, comment c'était l'école ?"

"Super ! Moi et ma copine Mélissa on a joué au loup à la recré !" Répondit Barbara d'un air excité.

"C'est excellent ça, j'espère que t'as gagné." Dit Finn en riant.

"Evidemment, papa." Répondit sa fille.

Finn sourit et puis il vit Rachel regarder son téléphone anxieusement. "Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pourquoi Kurt ne m'appelle pas ?" se plaignit Rachel. "Je sais même pas s'il va bien. Pourquoi il s'est enfui ?"

"Oncle Kurt s'est enfui ?" répéta Barbara.

"T'inquiète pas, ma puce, va faire tes devoirs." Lui dit Finn et la petite fille courut dans sa chambre.

"Je comprends pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment." Soupira Rachel.

"Ecoute, Rachel…" commença Finn en regardant le sol, l'air d'être très mal.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Rachel, fronçant les sourcils. "T'as l'air bizarre."

"C'est moi qui ai pris les photos." Admit Finn.

"Les photos ?" répéta Rachel. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes plus tard quand elle comprit de quoi il voulait parler. "Les photos là ? Tu as pris… des… des photos de Blaine avec tous ces bleus sur le corps ?" dit-elle choquée.

"Il est venu me voir un soir et m'a demandé de prendre des photos. Sebastian Smythe l'avait frappé."

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas emmené à la police à la place ?"

"Il ne voulait pas, il a dit qu'il voulait juste des preuves. Il m'a fait jurer de ne pas en parler." Se défendit Finn.

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Kurt ?" répéta Rachel, furieuse. "Tu te rend compte de ce que ça lui fait maintenant ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit après ?"

"Ah parce que tu voulais que j'aille voir mon frère qui se remettait pas de la mort de Blaine pour lui dire 'Tu sais, avant sa mort, il s'était aussi fait frapper' ? Tu crois que c'était la chose à faire ?" lui répondit Finn.

"La chose à faire était de l'amener à la police !" lui cria Rachel. "J'appelle Kurt."

"Tu veux lui dire ça au téléphone ? Je croyais que tu savais même pas s'il l'avait sur lui ?"

"Tais-toi." lui répondit Rachel et elle composa le numéro de Kurt, portant le téléphone à son oreille.

* * *

Kurt était dans la voiture de Paolo devant un bâtiment et son ancien ami parlait avec un homme. Cet homme devait être Marquez et Kurt avait envie de vomir de l'imaginer avec Blaine. Son mari et ce type, il était même pas son genre en plus. Paolo lui avait dit de rester dans la voiture puisqu'il avait lui-même des comptes à régler avec Marquez et Kurt les observait, voyant la discussion tourner au combat, que Paolo menait visiblement. Kurt n'était pas surpris, quand Paolo était énervé, mieux valait ne pas se trouver à la portée de ses poings.

Kurt entendit son téléphone sonner et il soupira à la vue de _'Appel entrant : Rachel.'_ s'afficher à l'écran.

"Je sais que tu es énervée mais je peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. Et non, je ne l'ai pas tué." Dit-il directement en décrochant.

"Kurt ? Oh Dieu merci tu vas bien !" s'exclama Rachel. "Je sais que tu l'as pas tué, tu avais même pris Caramel."

"Pourquoi tu me parles de ton chien ?" demanda Kurt, confus. "Oh mais oui !" s'écria-t-il. Caramel était avec lui ce soir-là. Il avait même dû la laisser devant le cybercafé qui n'acceptait pas les animaux. Kurt sourit, il n'avait jamais cru que ce chien pourrait le disculper du meurtre d'un de ses amis. "Merci, Rachel."

"Euh, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais de rien." Répondit Rachel. "Où tu es la ? Il faut que tu viennes à la maison."

"Je peux pas là. Pourquoi ? Finn et Barbara vont bien ?" demanda-t-il, immédiatement inquiet.

"Oui, on va bien. Enfin... oui." Soupira Rachel.

"Je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard." Dit Kurt en voyant Paolo revenir. Il raccrocha avant que Rachel ait pu se plaindre.

"'tain le batard, il a les os pointus !" s'exclama Paolo en regardant son poing meurtri. Il y avait même des traces de sang.

"Il a dit quoi ?" demanda Kurt d'un air nerveux, remarquant que ses mains tremblaient.

"Qu'il baisait avec ton mec partout, tout le temps et dans tous les sens." Dit-il et Kurt se figea, clignant des yeux rapidement pour éviter de pleurer. "Mais je lui ai foutu un bon coup de poing dans la gueule pour le calmer et après il a parlé." Continua Paolo. "Il dit qu'il a pas tué Smythe mais il était dans la merde alors ton mec lui a donné un alibi. Et ils baisaient pas."

Kurt soupira de soulagement. "Et il a dit quoi d'autre ?"

"Rien d'intéressant." Lui répondit Paolo en haussant les épaules.

"Merci de m'aider." Kurt sourit et tapa le numéro de Jeff sur son portable. Il parla avec lui pendant dix bonnes minutes, commençant par expliquer pourquoi il avait fui. Jeff était à ce moment-là avec le procureur et soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à lui répondre, et surtout de pouvoir disculper Kurt.

Quand Kurt raccrocha, il soupira à nouveau. Cette journée paraissait interminable et il était fatigué. Mais il était maintenant temps de se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Il avait l'impression que sa vie entière en dépendait. Mais s'il avait une chance, aussi infime soit elle de revoir Blaine, alors Kurt la saisirait.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Pendant ce temps

"Alors, le fusil ?" Demanda Brooks assis sur une chaise avec les pieds sur son bureau.

"C'est celui de son père." Lui répondit Wilson.

"Bah c'est bon, cherche pas, il se faisait frapper donc il a caché le fusil dans un coffre avec les photos."

"Ah oui ? Et qui paye la location du coffre pendant huit ans ? Pourquoi on retrouve la clé sur un cadavre ?" Interrogea Wilson.

"Bon écoute, on s'en fout, Hummel va prendre 20 ans pour la mort du photographe alors c'est bon." Dit Brooks en haussant les épaules.

"On s'en fout ?" Répéta Wilson. "Mais t'es un flic ou pas ? Tu t'en fous de la vérité ?"

"Si on prouve que c'est pas une victime de Vallion, son procès va être révisé et c'est chiant."

Wilson secoua la tête. "Tu t'entends desfois ?" Demanda-t-il.

"C'est bon il les as tués tous les deux, on a toutes les preuves."

"Ah oui ? Quelles preuves ?" demanda encore Wilson. "Laisse moi t'instruire. Pourquoi on a aucune preuves pour le meurtre de son mari ?"

Brooks haussa les épaules. "Parce qu'il avait tout préparé. Et tout le monde savait que Vallion était dans la région a l'époque."

"Et pour le meurtre de Sam Evans on retrouve soudainement l'arme du crime dans son salon et les gants dans sa poubelle ? Moi j'y crois pas."

"Il avait pas le temps donc il a fait ce qu'il pouvait." Lui dit Brooks.

"Il avait pas le temps mais il est allé voir le médecin légiste pour demander le dossier d'autopsie de son mari et après il est allé à son bureau nous attendre tranquillement ? Sa secrétaire a même dit qu'il était en avance." Reprit Wilson.

"Ouais peut être si tu veux." Se résolut Brooks. "Et maintenant alors ?"

"Attend." Wilson décrocha son téléphone quand il sonna. "Ah bonjour docteur," dit il.

"Vous avez demandé le dossier de l'autopsie de Blaine Anderson, c'est bien ça ?" Demanda le légiste a l'autre bout du fil.

"Oui c'est bien ça. Je peux passer le chercher ?" demanda Wilson en retour.

"Oui, il est là."

"Très bien. Merci, j'arrive." Dit Wilson avant de raccrocher. "Bon, on va être fixés."

"Qu'est ce que tu penses découvrir ?" lui demanda Brooks.

"Je ne sais pas pour l'instant mais un mort peut toujours nous apprendre pas mal de choses."

* * *

Kurt avait quitté Paolo après la rencontre, si on pouvait appeler ça une rencontre, avec Marquez. Il n'était pas loin de Central Park et il avait décidé de marcher, puisqu'il ne voulait pas embêter son ancien ami qui devait avoir autre chose à faire. Kurt avait découvert une technique de camouflage, raser les murs. C'était assez pratique surtout qu'il était toujours recherché par la police, et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire arrêter.

Il entra dans Central Park par l'entrée Est et repéra un banc juste devant le manège pour enfants. Il y avait une petite aire d'herbe non loin de lui à gauche où des enfants jouaient au freesby et un homme qui refaisait ses lacets; et en face, une mare, ou d'un lac, dépendant de comment on voulait appeler cette étendue d'eau. Il alla s'asseoir sur le banc ou se trouvait déjà un homme, il tourna la tête pour regarder son visage mais évidemment que ce n'était pas Blaine. Kurt regarda sa montre. 16h55. Bientôt l'heure, il se sentit excité et incroyablement nerveux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Kurt avait toujours aimé ce parc. Enfin, Kurt et Blaine avait toujours aimé ce parc. Ils y venaient faire de longues balades main dans la main ou pique-niquer ou donner à manger aux canards. Cet endroit était synonyme de calme et de bonheur. Et maintenant, pour Kurt, c'était le signe d'un possible espoir, et aussi d'un grand stress.

Un homme vint devant lui et demanda l'heure à celui qui était assis à côté de Kurt, question à laquelle l'homme répondit, "17h."

L'homme qui avait posé la question regarda son visage et ensuite remercia l'homme et retourna d'où il était venu. Il sortit du parc et monta dans une camionnette. Frank, l'homme de main de Christian Smythe l'attendait là et il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-il.

"Alors, je pense pas. Non, c'est pas lui." Répondit l'homme en secouant la tête.

"Tu penses pas ? Ou c'est pas lui ?" redemanda Frank pour clarifier.

"Il a pas la tête de la photo. Les joues peut-être." Dit-il en réfléchissant.

"J'en ai rien à foutre de ses joues." Lui répondit Frank. Il attrapa son talkie et appuya sur le bouton pour parler. "Jean, n'y va pas, c'est pas lui." Dit-il.

L'homme assis sur la pelouse qui surveillait Kurt et l'homme à côté s'était levé quand l'homme à coté de Kurt s'éloigna du banc pour se promener dans le reste du parc. "Je fais quoi là, il se barre. Je le chope ?" Dit-il dans son propre talkie en même temps que Frank.

"Rassieds toi, espèce de taré, tu vas nous faire repérer." S'écria Frank et l'autre reprit sa pose et cacha rapidement son talkie.

* * *

Blaine était là. Il entra par l'entrée est de Central Park, des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et habillé en noir dans l'espoir d'être discret. Il espérait que Kurt avait compris les identifiants codés qu'il lui avait envoyés. Un frisson le parcourut soudain quand il vit Kurt, de dos, assis sur un banc. Même de dos, il reconnaitrait son mari n'importe où. Son cœur s'emballa et il sourit. Il était si proche de lui, si proche de serrer dans ses bras l'amour de sa vie et de ne jamais le laisser partir. Il avait attendu 8 ans, huit très longues années et maintenant il voyait Kurt. Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir le revoir un jour.

Il s'avança plus vers le banc et remarqua deux choses. Le bras de Kurt avait l'air blessé et non soigné. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Si Kurt s'était fait mal, il se serait soigné, il était docteur. A moins qu'il ne puisse pas. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, pensa Blaine. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua, c'était les habits de Kurt. Sa belle chemise bleue pâle était tachée, froissée et avait l'air d'avoir souffert, comme son mari d'ailleurs. Blaine commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Et si Christian Smythe avait quand même retrouvé Kurt ? Non, pensa-t-il, s'il avait voulu Kurt mort, il le serait déjà.

Blaine continua d'avancer et il vit des enfants jouer au freesby à sa gauche, et son mari était tellement proche. Encore plus proche. Blaine passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, essayant de se rappeler ce que c'était d'embrasser Kurt, de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes mais huit ans passés sans les lèvres de Kurt avaient un peu effacées sa mémoire.

Soudain, Blaine se figea et tourna sa tête brusquement sur l'homme debout sur la pelouse. Ils étaient là. Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait tout faire pour qu'ils ne soient pas repérés. Il avait envoyés ces mails anonymes à Kurt, il l'avait prévenu qu'ils étaient surveillés, il avait même codé les identifiants pour que seul Kurt puisse retrouver les bons, il avait mis l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous sur une boite de messagerie sur internet. Il avait tout fait. Mais ils gagneraient toujours. Il n'arriverait jamais à revoir son mari. Blaine avala difficilement et tout son optimisme s'envola d'un coup. Il ne pouvait plus avancer, il ne pouvait plus aller voir Kurt et le serrer dans ses bras. Ou ils seraient tous les deux morts. Il regarda une dernière fois son mari et se retourna pour sortir à nouveau du parc. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

* * *

Kurt entendit une voix derrière lui et se retourna mais la vue était toujours la même, les enfants qui jouaient, l'homme assis dans l'herbe. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un attira son attention. Un homme qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Pas très grand, veste en cuir et des cheveux noirs qui paraissait bouclés de là où Kurt se trouvait. Le sang de Kurt se figea dans ses veines, son cœur s'emballa et en une seconde il était debout. Il s'élança d'un pas rapide à la poursuite de l'homme qui, il se savait au plus profond de lui, était son mari. Quand Kurt atteignit la sortie du parc, il avait perdu Blaine, si c'était lui, de vue. Il avait dû tourner au coin de la rue à droite alors Kurt se dirigea dans la même direction.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était l'homme qui était assis sur la pelouse se lever et le poursuivre à son tour. Dès qu'il fut à sa portée, l'homme mit un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Kurt et le poussa à l'intérieur de la camionnette.

Ses mains furent immédiatement attachées à un tuyau ou un rebord derrière sa tête alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il cria, comme il ferait pendant toute agression mais il reçut un autre coup de poing dans l'estomac, de la part d'un autre homme, cette fois. Kurt le reconnut après seulement quelques secondes. C'était l'homme qu'il avait vu devant l'appartement de Sam quand il était parti. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais en même temps son cerveau était embrouillé par la douleur dans son estomac.

"Vous… Sam ?" réussit-il à articuler.

Frank rit. "Observateur. Donc tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu ne me dis pas où est Blaine."

Kurt fronça les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas."

"Je déteste qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps." Dit Frank en appuyant à deux endroits sur la gorge de Kurt ce qui le fit suffoquer et son visage devint rouge. "Je répète, où est Blaine ?"

Kurt secoua la tête. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait cru le voir cinq minutes auparavant mais il ne savait pas. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, il croyait son mari mort depuis huit ans. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer et il courba le dos alors qu'il essayait de faciliter sa respiration de toutes les manières.

"Où est Blaine ?" répéta Frank en appuyant plus fort sur la gorge de Kurt. Kurt eut l'impression qu'il voyait des étoiles et sa vue se brouilla. Tout son corps était tendu et concentré sur une seule et même tache : respirer. Il secoua la tête encore une fois et Frank s'énerva. Il sortit son arme et la pointa vers Kurt, relâchant sa gorge par la même occasion. "Me prend pas pour un con, je sais qu'il est pas mort, alors où il est ?" cria-t-il.

Kurt avait déjà du mal à penser, il avait l'impression que son esprit était un grand vide, son cerveau avait dû être privé d'oxygène pendant quelques secondes. Il restait là à regarder l'homme pointer son arme sur lui sans réagir. Soudain, il vit une grande lumière et entendit des voix. La portière de la camionnette avait dû être ouverte.

"Toi tu lâches mon pote, connard !" cria Paolo en pointant sa propre arme vers Frank. Ce dernier fut surpris une seconde avant de tourner sa tête vers Paolo.

Le garde du corps détacha Kurt et l'aida à se relever et sortir de la camionnette. Il l'emmena jusqu'au 4x4 noir de Paolo et le fit asseoir à l'arrière. Dès que Kurt fut hors de la camionnette, Frank leva son arme à nouveau et la pointa vers Kurt, prêt à tirer mais Paolo fut plus rapide et lui tira trois balles dans la poitrine. Frank tomba en dehors de la camionnette, mort, et Paolo se rua vers le 4x4. Il grimpa dedans rapidement et le garde du corps démarra en trombe, la foule qui avait entendu les coups de feu s'amassant déjà.

"Putain de bordel de merde !" cria Paolo en donnant des coups de pieds dans le tableau de bord. C'était encore plus effrayant qu'il aimait tellement sa voiture qu'il ne supportait d'habitude aucune trace. "Mais c'est qui ce connard ?"

"Sais pas." Répondit Kurt en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

* * *

Blaine était dans le hall de l'aéroport JFK à nouveau. Il pensait qu'il y reviendrait avec Kurt et qu'ils pourraient enfin être ensemble, s'enfuir loin de tout ça pour Paris, là où Kurt avait toujours rêvé de vivre. Et pourtant il était là, tout seul et le cœur brisé encore une fois. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il supportait ça. Il voulait tellement prendre Kurt dans ses bras. Il lui manquait tellement. Il lui avait manqué tous les jours depuis huit ans, il rêvait de lui presque toutes les nuits. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Surtout qu'il savait que Kurt était là, et qu'il était venu au rendez-vous.

Blaine vit un couple qui se tenait la main en marchant vers la zone d'embarquement et il sourit tristement. Des jeunes mariés sans aucun doute. Il agissait pareil avec Kurt quand ils étaient partis en lune de miel. Ça paraissait déjà tellement loin tout ça. Dix ans. Donc huit passées loin de celui qu'il aimait. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau des départs et se leva. Il vérifia son billet et se dirigea vers la sécurité. Il présenta son passeport, sous le nom de David Martin, un faux nom, évidemment. Puis il marcha jusqu'à la zone d'embarquement et fit la queue.

Il allait aller à Paris, comme prévu, mais tout seul. Le billet originellement destiné à Kurt était resté au fond de son sac.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le lieutenant Wilson reflechissait. Il avait devant lui le dossier de l'autopsie de Blaine Anderson. et il essayait de trouver quelque chose qui clocherait, n'importe quoi. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de bizarre si le mari avait demandé ce dossier après huit ans.

_Présence de drogue._

_Consommation régulière._

Ces deux phrases attirèrent son attention. Un drogué ? Il l'aurait su, quand même. il ne le connaissait pas cet homme, mais ça aurait été marqué dans l'enquête s'il avait été drogué.

Le téléphone sonna et Wilson décrocha, reposant le dossier sur son bureau.

"Allo ?... Oui bonjour, M. le procureur." dit-il.

"Bonjour. Je vous appelle rapidement pour vous dire que M. Hummel est innocenté pour le meurtre de Sam Evans."

"Ah bon ? Il a un alibi ?" Demanda Wilson.

"Oui, son chien."

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"C'est aussi ce que j'ai répondu a son avocat." Dit le procureur. "Il est allé dans un cybercafé ce soir la et il du laisser son chien dehors. Les horaires concordent et il y a des témoins qui l'ont vu la bas."

"C'est ce que je pensais, c'est plus profond que ça."

"Il est recherché en tant que témoin." informa le procureur. "Je vous laisse a votre travail."

"Merci, M. Le procureur." Répondit Wilson en raccrochant.

Juste au moment ou Wilson posait le téléphone et relevait la tête, un policier en uniforme entra dans son bureau. "Monsieur, M. Hummel aurait une place pour le prochain vol pour Paris." Informa-t-il.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Wilson en se levant.

"Apparemment, il a réservé 6 minutes après un certain David Martin. Et ils sont assis a côté." Dit le policier.

"Brooks, t'as entendu ? Bouge toi, il faut qu'on l'intercepte." Dit il avant de s'élancer vers la porte.

* * *

Blaine était toujours en train d'attendre pour pouvoir embraquer. Honnêtement, il avait le cœur en miettes et le moral dans les chaussettes comme on dit. Kurt et lui s'étaient toujours considérés âmes soeurs. Mais s'ils l'étaient vraiment, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas se retrouver a la fin ? Pourquoi ils étaient séparés, déjà ? Mais ça, Blaine savait pourquoi. Sebastian. Blaine soupira et regarda autour de lui à nouveau. Le couple qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt était en train de s'embrasser et Blaine vit qu'il avait raison, ils avaient des alliances. Des alliances comme la sienne. _Pour le meilleur et pour le pire_. Eh bien, au moins il pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu les deux. Du plus heureux au plus désespéré.

Mais il n'abandonnait pas. Il n'avait jamais abandonné et il ne ferait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Kurt. Ça allait a l'encontre des vœux qu'il avait prononcé a son mariage et ça allait a l'encontre de son amour pour Kurt. Blaine regarda a droite et a gauche et il entendit du bruit au loin et des gens qui parlaient. De toute façon, sa décision était prise, il n'allait pas abandonner Kurt. Blaine quitta la file et et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

* * *

Au même moment, les lieutenants Brooks et Wilson arrivaient à l'aéroport. L'aéroport était énorme alors bien sur qu'ils ne pensaient pas trouver l'homme, ou les deux hommes, qu'ils cherchaient comme ça. Brooks regarda le tableau des départs et mis une minute à repérer le vol pour Paris. Il allait bientôt décoller, ils devaient se dépêcher. Wilson courut jusqu'à un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait une hotesse de l'air et lui montra sa carte de police.

"Police. Avez-vous un passager s'appelant David Martin dans un vol pour Paris ?" demanda-t-il.

L'hotesse ajusta son foulard et tapa sur son clavier. "Um… David Martin, oui je l'ai."

"Et où est-il ?"

"Il doit être en train d'embarquer. Porte F." Dit-elle en levant les yeux de son écran.

Wilson la remercia et courut avec son équipier à la zone d'embarquement, porte F, comme indiqué. Il y avait une file énorme et Brooks se dirigea vers l'hôtesse qui vérifiait les cartes d'embarraquements. Il la pressa et lui demanda si David Martin avait embarqué et elle lui répondit que non. Il jeta un coup d'œil a Wilson qui disait a tout le monde de rester a leur place et de ne pas bouger. David, Devon ou Blaine devait forcément être la.

Ils firent le tour de la fille d'attente, regardant chaque personne, chaque visage attentivement, scrutant tous les passagers mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Il n'était pas la. Ou plus là.

* * *

Kurt était enfin de retour, et il avait pu dormir plus de deux heures cette fois. Enfin, il était chez Rachel et Finn. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer chez lui pendant plus de 10 minutes pour prendre des vêtements. Dès qu'il avait reçu le coup de fil de Jeff lu disant qu'il était recherché en tant que simple témoin et non plus coupable, Kurt avait couru chez son frère. Quand il arriva, il appela son père qui était finalement rentré chez lui, ne voyant pas Kurt pendant deux jours. Burt ne comprit rien de ce qu'essayait de lui raconter son fils, il était perdu et mécontent que Kurt ait fui la police. Kurt s'excusa et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Il promit même de venir le voir bientôt, et Burt en fut très surpris, il se demanda même si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose. Et évidemment que ça cachait quelque chose, Kurt avait bien l'intention d'aller voir les parents de Blaine pour en savoir plus. Même s'il ne pensait pas que ça allait l'aider. C'était lui qui avait vu Blaine après tout. Et non quelqu'un d'autre.

Après ce deuxième coup de fil, Kurt prit une douche, se sentant immédiatement mieux débarrassé de ses vieux habits sales et de toute cette sueur. Il resta longtemps sous la douche et s'habilla. Inconsciemment, il s'habilla avec les habits que Blaine adorait qu'il porte. Peut-être que ça le réconfortait, il ne savait pas. Il trouva une bande dans l'armoire à pharmacie et se dit que ça ferait l'affaire pour son bras. Il se fit un bandage avec quelques difficultés puisqu'il était droitier et que justement, son bras droit était blessé et il finit par sortir de la salle de bain pour retrouver Finn et Rachel dans la cuisine en compagnie de Barbara qui prenait son petit déjeuner.

"Bonjour, tout le monde." Dit-il en souriant à Barbara.

"Tu es là !" s'écria la petite fille en sautant de sa chaise pour aller dans les bras de Kurt.

"Je suis là." confirma Kurt en lui faisant un gros câlin.

"Tu étais ou ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux.

Kurt prit un moment pour réfléchir, remarquant Finn et Rachel qui le regardaient. "Tu vois les espions ? Eh bien, pareil."

Barbara eut l'air admirative et elle sourit encore plus. "Je peux venir avec toi ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait." Supplia-t-elle.

"Non, chérie, c'est dangereux. Regarde déjà, moi." Dit Kurt en montrant son bandage. "Et puis tu as école. C'est important ça."

"Pas marrant." Barbara fit la moue et retourna vers la table finit son bol de chocolat chaud. Quand elle eut fini, Rachel débarrassa la table et enleva la serviette du cou de Barbara. "Vas t'habiller, j'ai mis tes vêtements sur ton lit et après je t'emmènerai à l'école." Dit-elle et Barbara hocha la tête, marchant vers sa chambre.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui était si urgent ?" demanda Kurt.

"Demande à Finn." Lui répondit Rachel.

"C'est moi qui ai pris les photos de Blaine que la police t'a montré." Avoua Finn en soupirant.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Sebastian Smythe l'avait frappé et il voulait des preuves, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Aussi de ne surtout pas aller à la police puisqu'elle était corrompue."

Kurt secoua la tête et s'assit. "Mais pourquoi ?" répéta-t-il. "Je comprends rien."

"J'en sais pas plus, Kurt." Répondit Finn, l'air désemparé. "Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé."

"Ca n'aurait rien changé. Je me serais encore plus creusé la tête." Soupira Kurt. "Et je l'ai vu. Blaine. Je l'ai vu." Murmura-t-il.

Finn eut l'air confus et Racha hocha la tête. "Je te crois. On a eu la visite de deux policiers hier qui ont dit qu'ils repasseraient." Dit-elle. Juste à ce moment, la sonnette retentit. Kurt se figea et releva la tête brusquement.

"Pourquoi ?" s'écria-t-il. "Ils vont vouloir me boucler pour quelque chose d'autre encore !"

"Je t'assure que non, Kurt. Ils sont de ton côté." Assura Rachel et elle partit ouvrir la porte.

"Madame Hudson, bonjour." Dit Wilson quand Rachel ouvrit la porte.

"Pouvons-nous parler à M. Hummel ?" demanda Brooks alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux invités à entrer.

Kurt se leva et resta à bonne distance des deux policiers. "Je n'ai rien à vous dire." Dit-il froidement.

"On est venus pour s'excuser." Lui dit Brooks.

"De m'avoir pourchassé ? Accusé du meurtre de mon ami ? D'avoir frappé mon mari ? Ou de quoi encore ?" demanda Kurt qui commençait à en avoir assez.

"Calmez-vous." Répondit Wilson en lui tendant une grande enveloppe. "Il me semble que vous avez demandé le dossier de l'autopsie de votre mari, non ? Le voilà. Tenez, regardez."

Kurt lui jeta un regard suspicieux et prit l'enveloppe. Il s'assit sur une chaise et sortit le dossier. Kurt ouvrit la première page et vit _Autopsie de Blaine Anderson-Hummel_ écrit tout en haut. Ça lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs de pleurs et d'enterrement mais il les repoussa. Il parcourut les informations générales d'un coup d'œil et continua sur la page d'après.

Mais quelque chose avait retenu son attention et il revint sur la première page. _Taille : 1m75._ Kurt rigola. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi, mais c'était tellement grotesque. Blaine n'avait jamais fait 1m75, tout le monde faisait toujours des blagues sur sa taille. Kurt passa à la deuxième page, secouant la tête et là, il explosa.

"Consommation régulière de drogue ?" s'écria-t-il. "Non mais vous êtes cinglés ?"

"Un problème ?" demanda Wilson en sachant très bien que oui, il y avait un problème avec ce dossier, avec toute cette affaire même.

"Blaine ne se droguait pas ! Et 1m75, sérieusement ?" dit-il et il parcourut les autres pages rapidement à la recherche des photos. C'était la seule façon de voir si c'était vraiment Blaine. Si Blaine était vraiment mort. Si les e-mails qu'il avait reçus n'étaient qu'une grosse et très mauvaise blague. Si l'homme qu'il avait vu sortir du parc n'était qu'un sosie de son mari. Si son cœur allait lui être arraché encore une fois.

Mais Kurt ne trouva rien. Pas de photos. Même pas une seule. Rien. Il se souvenait pourtant très bien d'avoir posé la question au légiste. Il prenait des photos de tous les corps.

"Donnez-moi les photos." Exigea Kurt. "Vous me prenez pour un con, ou quoi ? Je sais qu'il y a des photos."

"Il n'y en avait pas." Dit Brooks.

"Elles sont ou alors ?" demanda Kurt en balançant le dossier par terre.

"Soit il n'y en avait pas." Commença Wilson. "Ou soit elles ont été volées."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. "Et volées par qui ?"

"Par la personne ayant réclamé ce dossier avant vous." Répondit Wilson. "Votre beau-père, Nathan Anderson."


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Kurt secoua la tête. "Pourquoi il les aurait volées ?"

"J'ai une autre question pour vous, pourquoi on retrouve l'arme qui a tué Sebastian Smythe dans un coffre loué par votre mari qui n'est pas mort sous un faux nom ?" lui demanda Wilson.

Kurt soupira. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'en ai marre de ces mystères, j'en peux plus !" cria-t-il. "Je veux savoir la vérité, c'est trop demandé ?!" Kurt sortit de l'appartement et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il descendit les escaliers le plus vite possible, n'ayant pas envie de discuter de ça plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de réponses. Il en avait marre, il avait l'impression de craquer. Il avait besoin de savoir, et apparemment, personne ne comprenait ça. Il soupira à nouveau quand il entendit les deux policiers a courir derrière lui alors qu'il quittait l'immeuble.

"Vous allez me suivre là, sérieusement ?" dit Kurt d'un ton exaspéré.

"Où allez-vous ?" demanda Brooks.

"Parler à mon beau-père. C'est un crime ?"

"Non, mais il semble être étroitement lié à cet affaire." Dit Wilson. "Et vous pourriez nous donner un coup de main."

"Dites toujours." soupira Kurt en marchant toujours vers sa voiture.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, après toutes les explications, Kurt était en chemin pour l'Ohio. Il avait pris la voiture car il préférait ça à l'avion et ça lui donnait du temps pour réfléchir. Oui réfléchir, toujours réfléchir. Kurt avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais autant réfléchi de sa vie, même pendant ses études de médecine. Et les policiers prenaient l'avion, donc ça donnait à Kurt un moment de répit.

Kurt se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer. Qu'allait lui dire Nathan ? Pourquoi avait-il volé les photos ? Que savait-il de la mort de Blaine ? De Blaine qui n'était pas mort finalement, et ça, Kurt en était maintenant certain. Les emails, le code, le parc, les informations fausses de l'autopsie… tout cela prouvait que son mari était encore vivant. Et le cœur de Kurt était empli d'espoir, une sensation qu'il avait oublié et qu'il lui donnait envie de crier sur les toits que l'amour de sa vie était en vie. Blaine était là, quelque part, et Kurt avait toujours du mal à y croire. Après avoir passé huit ans à le pleurer, était-il vraiment possible que Blaine ait survécu à cette attaque ?

Le temps passa bien vite alors que Kurt se torturait l'esprit une fois encore et les heures de voyage nécessaires pour se rendre à la maison des parents de Blaine défilèrent rapidement. Kurt se gara à cheval sur le trottoir près de la maison et aperçut deux camionnettes. Ça devait être les policiers. Un des lieutenants en sortit discrètement et attira Kurt vers lui pour lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer. Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Le moment était arrivé, la vérité. Il allait enfin pouvoir poser les questions qu'il voulait et dont il avait besoin de savoir la réponse. Du moins, il espérait ne pas s'être trompé et que Nathan aurait les réponses.

Kurt se dirigea vers la maison. Il frappa à la porte mais elle était apparemment déjà ouverte alors il entra. Il remarqua tout de suite que l'atmosphère était silencieuse et froide en quelque sorte. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien alors il prit le couloir qui menait au salon. Soudain il se retrouva plaqué la tête contre le mur et il faillit crier de peur. Nathan le maintenait au mur tout en le fouillant. Kurt retint son souffle, il était sûr que Nathan avait trouvé le micro et ça allait mal aller pour lui. A la place de ça, Nathan retira ses mains et continua son chemin vers le salon. Kurt le suivit et il hoqueta de surprise quand Nathan pointa une arme sur lui.

"Assieds-toi, Kurt." Dit-il.

Kurt resta debout près du fauteuil à regarder fixement son beau-père. "C'est quoi l'histoire avec Smythe ? J'ai vu le rapport d'autopsie. Est-ce que Blaine est vivant ?" demanda-t-il,

"Oui." Lui répondit Nathan et il désigna le fauteuil avec son arme à nouveau. "Assieds toi."

Le cœur de Kurt fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il eut la confirmation que son âme sœur était vivante. Il s'assit et continua de regarder Nathan d'un air interrogateur. "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Kurt même s'il ferait mieux de se taire vu l'arme pointée sur lui. Nathan étant un ancien policier, Kurt savait qu'il ne le raterait pas s'il tirait.

"Un jour, un petit enfant de l'école de musique dans laquelle jouait Blaine est venu le voir pour lui dire que Sebastian Smythe l'avait touché." Commença à raconter Nathan. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. "Alors évidemment, Blaine lui a dit qu'il allait arranger ça et il est venu me voir pour porter plainte. Le père Smythe contrôlait pratiquement toute la police et j'ai tout de suite supplié Blaine d'y renoncer, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre." Soupira Nathan alors que le souvenir envahit sa mémoire.

* * *

_"Mais enfin, papa, tu ne te rends pas compte !" s'écria Blaine, debout devant le bureau de son père au commissariat. Nathan se leva et alla fermer la porte pour être sûr que personne n'entende ça._

_"Je me rends compte Blaine, et c'est horrible. Mais que veux-tu y faire ?" répondit Nathan._

_"Je veux porter plainte et lui faire un procès !" dit Blaine. Nathan soupira a la vue de l'air résolu qu'arborait son fils. Il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas._

_"Tu sais qui est son père ? On ne s'attaque pas aux Smythe." Lui dit Nathan._

_"Eh bien moi je le fais. Je m'en fous, c'est inacceptable !" s'insurgea Blaine._

_"Blaine, je t'en supplie, je t'en prie arrête. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont cet homme est capable." Supplia Nathan mais Blaine secoua la tête. _

_"Très bien, ne m'aide pas." Soupira Blaine._

* * *

"Le lendemain soir, Blaine a demandé à Sebastian de passer chez vous." Dit Nathan.

"Pourquoi je ne le savais pas ?" demanda Kurt.

"Tu étais à Paris je crois." Répondit Nathan et il continua. "Il voulait lui demander des explications mais ça a dégénéré. Sebastian l'avait mis au sol et le frappait. Je suis arrivé à ce moment-là et j'ai tiré." Expliqua Nathan.

* * *

_"Reste ici, Sebastian !" cria Blaine en le retenant par le bras. "J'ai pas fini." _

_"Quoi, la femme de maison me crie dessus maintenant ?" dit Sebastian d'un ton moqueur._

_"Tu es un monstre ! Tu sais ce que tu es ? Un pédophile !" lui cria Blaine à nouveau._

_"Va te faire foutre avec ta morale à la con." Sebastian lui mit un coup de poing si fort que Blaine tomba à terre. _

_Sebastian était dans une colère noire, il se mit sur Blaine avant qu'il ait le temps de se relever et le frappa, encore et encore, ses poings devenant meurtris. Blaine se débattit, il cria et essaya de la repousser mais au bout d'un moment, il ne pouvait simplement plus bouger. _

_C'est à ce moment-là que Nathan entra. Il était venu sur demande de Blaine au cas où Sebastian avouerait. Blaine avait promis à son père que s'il n'obtenait rien, il arrêterait et Nathan avait accepté. En entendant et voyant son fils se faire frapper, Nathan agit à l'instinct et tira deux balles dans la poitrine de Sebastian._

* * *

"Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ?" demanda Kurt.

"Et tu crois que t'aurais pu l'aider, hein ?" lui répondit Nathan d'un air énervé. "T'as déjà rien pu faire il y a huit ans !"

"J'ai été assommé !" rétorqua Kurt.

"Je sais, j'étais là." dit Nathan.

"Pardon ?" hoqueta Kurt.

"Maintenant tu me laisses finir !" cria Nathan qui menaça Kurt de son arme à nouveau. "Je l'ai tué avec mon fusil de chasse et j'ai mis le corps dans une décharge." Puis il se leva, se dirigea vers le meuble de télé.

* * *

Dans la camionnette, les policiers écoutaient attentivement tout ce que Nathan racontait et qu'ils pouvaient entendre grâce au micro caché sous la chemise de Kurt. Ils entendirent tout sur Sebastian Smythe, l'agression de Blaine jusqu'au meurtre du jeune Smythe par Nathan. Mais soudain, il y eut un grésillement et ils n'entendirent plus rien. A part peut-être la voix de Nathan qui paraissait lointaine et impossible à déchiffrer.

Le capitaine Maynard, qui avait décidé de prendre part à l'affaire, se leva brusquement. "Il faut y aller là ! Il a trouvé le micro. On y va." Elle marcha vers la porte de la camionnette mais Wilson la retint par le bras.

"Non, on y va pas ! Personne ne bouge tant que je l'ai pas dit." Ordonna-t-il.

"Ah tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?" dit elle. "Je croyais m'être débarrassé de ça en divorçant."

"Mais tu vas la fermer oui !" cria Wilson alors que le son revenait enfin et qu'ils entendirent la voix de Nathan retentir à nouveau.

* * *

"Le lendemain, Blaine est allé voir ton frère pour qu'il prenne des photos. Il était persuadé que ça servirait de preuves ou cas ou Christian Smythe venait à l'accuser." Continua Nathan. "Le suspect principal de l'enquête était un certain Marquez. Un jeune délinquant qui avait un casier long comme le bras, il avait déjà eu affaire à la police et en plus il avait vu Sebastian le soir du meurtre. C'était le coupable parfait et on était sauvés."

"Mais Blaine l'a disculpé." Devina Kurt. Son cerveau surchauffait à nouveau mais il commençait à comprendre.

"Oui, Blaine l'a disculpé, ce qui a inévitablement porté les soupçons de Smythe sur nous." Soupira Nathan. "Donc Blaine est allé le voir et lui a parlé des preuves qu'il détenait contre son fils. Christian Smythe était fou de rage et le connaissant, je savais comment il allait gérer ça."

"C'est lui qui a engagé les deux hommes du lac." Dit Kurt.

"Oui. Son plan était de reprendre la clé du coffre et de se débarrasser de Blaine. Mais heureusement pour lui, un des deux hommes était encore plus pourri que l'autre." expliqua Nathan. "Je lui ai offert le double de ce qu'il allait toucher s'il changeait son plan. J'étais là, caché dans les buissons juste à côté du lac et j'attendais."

"Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas tués à la place ?" demanda Kurt.

"Smythe aurait envoyé d'autres hommes. Il n'aurait pas arrêté avant que Blaine soit mort." Répondit Nathan. "La seule chance de Blaine était de se faire passer pour mort."

Kurt fronça les sourcils. "Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il savait ? Comment il a pu me faire ça ? Il a fait exprès de me lais-"

"Ça suffit! Laisse-moi finir !" le coupa Nathan d'un ton ferme. "Les deux hommes ont attrapé Blaine quand il est ressorti du lac. Ils l'ont assommé et l'ont mis dans le coffre de leur voiture. Puis quand tu es ressorti de l'eau a ton tour, l'un des deux t'a frappé."

"C'est vous qui m'avez sorti de l'eau." Comprit Kurt.

"Oui. Puis je suis allé à leur voiture, et je les ai tués tous les deux." Reprit Nathan. "La seule erreur que j'ai faite, et c'est ça qui a relancé l'affaire aujourd'hui, a été de ne pas vérifier que Blaine avait toujours la clé. Ils avaient eu le temps de la prendre avant de mettre Blaine dans le coffre."

"C'était ça alors le coffre." Murmura Kurt pour lui-même. "On m'a accusé de l'avoir battu!"

"Je savais qu'ils comptaient le faire passer pour une victime de Vallion. J'avais besoin d'un corps. On m'avait signalé le corps d'un drogué tué près d'un squat. J'y suis allé et j'ai récupéré le corps. Je lui ai mis l'alliance de Blaine que je lui avais pris quand il était inconscient. J'ai attaché ses poignets avec une corde rouge et j'ai… fait des marques au cutter sur son visage. Quand la police a découvert le corps, je me suis arrangé pour être la bas en premier, tu étais à l'hôpital et de toute façon, j'étais son père, pourquoi aurais-je menti, personne n'a contesté. J'ai reconnu le corps." Raconta Nathan, sa voix paraissait comme morte et lointaine, plongée dans le passé.

"Qu'a dit Blaine quand il s'est réveillé ? Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de disparaitre et de me faire croire à sa mort ?" demanda Kurt d'un air profondément blessé. "Est-ce qu'il se rend compte combien j'ai souffert ?"

"Je savais qu'il n'accepterait jamais de disparaitre et de te laisser. Et Smythe devait absolument le croire mort. C'était la seule chance de Blaine de s'en sortir vivant. Tu dois le comprendre, Kurt, j'ai fait ça pour mon fils, je devais le sauver."

"Que lui avez-vous dit ?" demanda Kurt en plissant les yeux.

"Je lui ai dit que tu étais mort." Répondit Nathan et Kurt se leva d'un bond, furieux.

"Pardon ?" s'écria-t-il.

Nathan récupéra son arme qu'il avait posée sur la table basse et menaça Kurt à nouveau. "Assieds toi." répéta-t-il. "Il était dévasté, tu sais ce que c'est, et il a accepté de disparaitre."

"Il y a toujours quelque chose que je comprends pas." Commença Kurt. "Il savait qu'il allait se faire enlever ?" demanda-t-il au bord des larmes.

"Non, sinon il t'en aurait parlé, tu serais allé voir la police et on serait tous mort." Répondit Nathan et Kurt soupira. Il savait que c'était vrai, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'aller voir la police.

"Christian Smythe paye tous les flics et les procureurs de la région. J'étais moi-même dans cette liste alors je sais ce que c'est."

"Ou est-il allé ?" pressa Kurt.

"Je lui ai payé un billet pour Rome et il est parti. Je ne l'ai plus revu après ce soir-là au lac, j'ai eu des nouvelles une ou deux fois." dit Nathan.

Kurt se rassit et se prit la tête dans les mains. "Pourquoi maintenant, alors ?" demanda-t-il. "S'il croyait que j'étais mort, pourquoi tout ça ?"

"J'imagine qu'il a dû revenir aux Etats-Unis et il a vu ta photo à la télé quand les deux corps ont été retrouvés. Et là il a dû comprendre que j'avais menti."

"Vous vous rendez compte de tout le mal que vous avez fait ?" s'écria Kurt.

"Je l'ai fait pour que Blaine vive." Répondit Nathan. "Smythe a continué à se méfier quand ses deux hommes ne sont pas revenus avec la clé du coffre. Tu te souviens du cambriolage chez toi ? C'était eux." Expliqua-t-il.

Nathan se leva et ouvrit un tiroir du buffet pour en sortir une grande enveloppe qu'il tendit à Kurt. "Tiens, là-dedans il y a les noms et adresses de tous ceux qui travaillent pour Christian Smythe. Et aussi toutes les affaires dans lesquels moi et d'autres policiers ont été mêlés."

Kurt prit l'enveloppe en continuant de regarder Nathan. Il savait ou tout cela allait mener et il avait envie de pleurer. Alors ça se terminait comme ça. Bien sûr, les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été très proches, mais c'était le père de son mari. Le père de Blaine. Kurt retint ses larmes et hocha la tête et Nathan retourna le geste.

* * *

Wilson avait finalement accepté de sortir de la camionnette quand il n'entendit plus de bruit et il se précipita vers la porte avec les autres policiers, son équipier et Maynard, tous l'arme braquée vers la porte. Kurt ouvrit la porte et fit un pas dehors, l'enveloppe à la main.

"Ne tirez pas." Cria Wilson alors que tous les policiers avaient Kurt en joue.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration, regardant le sol un moment avant de claquer la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de feu retentit dans la maison.

Kurt s'avança vers Wilson, l'air hagard et désorienté et il lui tendit l'enveloppe sans un mot. Wilson la prit et Kurt continua son chemin vers sa voiture, enlevant le micro de sous sa chemise. Il était perdu, triste, désemparé mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant.


End file.
